


Психопаты

by AdituHino, fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Act of Violence, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Filthy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Ретеллинг фильма «7 психопатов» с собственными вариациями. Внимание! Много нецензурной лексики, чёрного юмора, сцен насилия, Dark!Джим Кирк. И собачка.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Психопаты

**Бубновый валет**

Двое высоких мужчин стояли на набережной, вглядываясь в уходящую вдаль ленту беговой дорожки. Солнце Невады светило по-вечернему, расцвечивая чёрно-белые костюмы тёплыми оттенками жёлтого.

— Это Дилинджера застрелили в глаз? Или кого-то другого?  
— Мо Грина застрелили в глаз. В "Крёстном отце".  
— Да, но я про реальную жизнь.  
— А...  
— Кому-то реально пальнули в глазное яблоко.  
— Кому?  
— Ты не понял, Ларри. Многие получили реально в глаз, просто Дилинджер был одним из них.  
— Меткий выстрел.  
— Нет, ни разу не меткий.  
— Почему ни разу не меткий, Томми?  
— Если сто копов захуярят 1000 выстрелов за минуту, одна пуля наверняка ёбнет в глаз.  
— А, понятно.  
— Глаз. Глаз, глаз, глаз... А ты когда-нибудь стрелял кому-то в глаз?  
— Ну как-то ткнул одного ледорубом прямо в ухо.  
— Это вообще другое, это же уши.  
Оба глубокомысленно помолчали. Ларри посмотрел на Томми с подозрением.  
— Что с тобой, Томми?  
— Со мной всё в порядке.  
— Нервничаешь, потому что надо валить тёлку?  
— Как будто я раньше тёлок не валил... Напоследок босс мне сказал: "Томми, когда я впервые увидел глаза Энджелы, я понял — вот оно. Пиздец, это любовь. И, о чудо — так оно и вышло. Так вот, Томми, когда убьёшь её, прострели ей нахуй оба глаза". Именно так и сказал.  
— Могу сказать только одно — это перебор.

На дорожке позади них появился еще один человек. Он приближался, шагая быстро и легко. Лицо закрывал повязанный на манер ковбойского алый платок.

— Могу сказать второе — верно подмечено.  
— Могу сказать третье — ты охуенно прав.  
— На Кубе у палачей было такое приспособление... — Томми поднял руки к лицу и начал сводить вместе указательные пальцы. — Два тонких металлических шипа, — он повернул пальцы на себя, — устанавливаются вот так и медленно-медленно миллиметр за миллиметром впиваются прямо в глаза.  
— Серьёзно? Вот коммунисты пидарасы.  
Человек в платке достал два пистолета и начал на ходу наводить на говорящих.  
— Нет, Ларри, это другие кубинцы. Которых коммунистические пидарасы вышвырнули вон.  
— Да что с тобой сегодня, Томми! Сначала ты в сомнениях, стрелять тёлке в глаз или нет, теперь вообще... 

Договорить Ларри не успел. Две головы — его и его напарника Томми — одновременно взорвались брызгами крови, а тела повалились на землю. Человек в платке спрятал пистолеты, вытащил из кармана две карты, бросил их на лежащие на асфальте тела и пошёл прочь. Солнце всё так же мягко светило, кровь растекалась вокруг простреленных голов, два бубновых валета были хорошо видны на чёрной ткани костюмов Ларри и Томми.

***

"Привет, Леонард, это снова я, Мартин, твой агент". Голос из автоответчика звучал терпеливо и оттого казался ещё более неприятным. Маккой открыл глаза и повернулся к прикроватной тумбочке, мечтая только о том, чтобы разбить чёртов телефон. Как его вообще угораздило податься в сценаристы? Лучше бы поступал в медицинский. Он вздохнул.  
"Хотел узнать, как там твой сценарий".

Ну да, спасибо за напоминание. Как будто он не помнил о сценарии каждую минуту. "Не знаю, в чём причина задержки, но время не ждёт, дружище. Перезвони, окей?"  
Раздался громкий стук в дверь. Девушка Леонарда, Джослин, которая занималась в этот утренний час йогой на коврике в гостиной, вздохнула, встала и направилась к двери. Непрерывный стук прекратился только после того, как она открыла дверь. Конечно же, за ней стоял Джим.

— Приветики-привет! — его улыбка была до неприличия широкой.  
— Леонард сегодня работает, — холод в голосе Джослин мог заморозить солнце.  
— Тогда давай я так и буду торчать снаружи, как член эксгибициониста...  
Девушка поджала губы и дала Джиму зайти в дом.  
— Ты йогой занимаешься?  
От развязных интонаций в голосе Кирка Джослин передернуло.  
— Занималась.  
— Можно посмотреть?  
С этими словами Джим, не глядя на Джослин прошёл в спальню к Леонарду.  
Маккой поднял заспанные глаза на друга и опять нахмурился:  
— Что с тобой?  
— Подрался на пробах. — Джим поскреб ссадину на подбородке.  
Леонард выразительно закатил глаза.  
— С кем на этот раз?  
— С режиссером.  
— Он ему нос сломал, — Джослин сложила руки на груди. — Слухи быстро разлетаются.  
— Как можно устроиться на работу, Джимми, если ты ломаешь нос режиссеру до того, как тебя утвердили на роль? — несмотря на утро, у Леонарда был вид уставшего от всего человека. На тумбе около кровати красноречиво стояла пустая бутылка из-под бренди.  
— Да не хотел я ломать ему нос, просто по носу попал... — Кирк пожал плечами.  
— Я на работу. — Джослин сердито перевела взгляд с Джима на Леонарда.  
— Милая, я тебя чем-то разозлил?  
— С чего ты взял, Леонард? — с этими словами она вышла, громко хлопнув за собой дверью.  
— Потому что ты та еще пизда... — прошептал тихо Джим.  
— Джим!

Они пошли в кино на утренний сеанс. Как обычно сидели в середине пустого зала, комментируя фильм и просто болтая.  
— Не пойму, чем я её разозлил.  
— Забей, Боунс. Джослин злится не по конкретной причине, просто она сука.  
— Она не сука, Джим. Просто у неё проблемы.  
— Да, проблемы. Проблемы от того, что она сука, — Кирк издал смешок.  
— А ты когда заведёшь девушку? Почему я должен страдать в одиночку?  
— Возможно, она у меня есть. Просто я не могу тебе про неё рассказывать в интересах твоей безопасности. — Джим невозмутимо жевал поп-корн.  
— Это только потому, что у тебя никого нет.  
— Я тебе это докажу. Если будет нужно доказывать.  
— Забей.  
— Докажу, если нужно.  
— Ладно-ладно... Как твои успехи в воровстве собак?  
— Заимствовании собак. И это дерьмо я обсуждать не хочу, Боунс. Скучное занятие.

***

Джим ногой открыл дверь просторного гаража, так как его руки были заняты. В руках он держал хаунда. Спок поднял голову от книги "Основные направления в исследованиях рака груди" и внимательно посмотрел на собаку.

— Крупный, — только и сказал он.  
— Его зовут Авель.  
— Авель, — Спок кивнул псу так, будто тот понимал его.

К вечеру этого же дня все столбы района пестрели объявлениями о пропавшей собаке, очень похожей на того хаунда. В глазах девушки, расклеивавшей их, застыла неподдельная грусть безутешной хозяйки.  
Спок аккуратно постучал в дверь небольшого двухэтажного дома. Ему открыли сразу же, та самая девушка.

— Добрый вечер. Это ваш пёс? — в руке у Спока был повод, тянувшийся к ошейнику хаунда, который спокойно сидел рядом.  
— О Боже! Господи, Авель! — девушка упала на колени рядом с псом и обняла его. Пёс радостно ткнулся ей в плечо. Спок стоял, невозмутимо глядя на сцену воссоединения. — Я должна вас отблагодарить! — С этими словами она ненадолго исчезла за дверью, а затем появилась и протянула ему несколько крупных купюр.  
— Не стоит благодарности, мэм.  
— Нет, возьмите. Спасибо большое!  
— Ну что вы.  
— Я настаиваю! Вы не представляете, что этот пёс для меня значит.

Спок всё-таки взял деньги, вежливо попрощался со счастливой хозяйкой хаунда и направился к автомобилю, стоявшему рядом с домом. За рулём сидел Джим.  
— Куда теперь направимся, Спок? Когда мы снова при деньгах? — он улыбнулся.  
— В онкологическое, Джим. Если не возражаешь, — Спок сел на переднее сиденье и посмотрел на дорогу впереди.  
— Без проблем.

Джим не стал расспрашивать о самочувствии Ухуры, не стал в очередной раз рассказывать о том, что лекарства от рака разрабатываются непрерывно, и есть большой шанс, что вот-вот откроют новое, которое положит конец её страданиям и наконец вытянет её в ремиссию. Спок не нуждался в этой болтовне, потому что он был учёным и гораздо лучше разбирался в таких вещах. Зато Джим знал, что его идея с собаками будет реальной помощью. Лечение было дорогостоящим, и его гонораров от актёрских подработок точно не хватило бы Ухуре даже на один качественный курс терапии.

Соседка Ухуры по палате спала, и Спок говорил негромко.

— Пятьсот долларов от блондинки с бассет-хаундом.  
— Оно того не стоило, это воровство, — Ухура укоризненно вздохнула.  
— Это дополнительный заработок. Мы говорили об этом. — Спок посмотрел на пачку денег в руке. — Моей зарплаты в научном центре недостаточно для того, чтобы оплачивать соответствующее лечение. Я полностью осознаю свою ответственность. И где ещё я смогу доставать необходимые суммы?  
— Пойди работать в государственный проект, работай на правительство.  
— Правительство. Конечно, там точно не обворовывают людей, — Ухура тихо рассмеялась, а Спок приподнял бровь и положил деньги на одеяло. — Я положу их сюда, а ты возьмёшь, если захочешь.

Маккой и Кирк сидели на веранде в плетёных креслах. Джим потягивал пиво, Леонард взял бутылку бурбона и долил в свой мятный джулеп.

— Как там твои "Психопаты", Боунс?  
— Пишу, — Леонард хмуро покосился на страницу открытого блокнота с одним единственным словом на ней. — Пока не всех психопатов придумал.  
— А сколько уже есть?  
— Пока один... Только он не совсем психопат. Скорее, буддист.  
Джим недоверчиво распахнул глаза.  
— Буддист?  
— Да. Просто меня тошнит от всех этих шаблонных голливудских подделок про психов-сволочей. Неохота писать про мужиков со стволами в руках. Хочется, чтобы фильм был... о любви, — он замялся, — и мире. Но контракт-то про историю о психопатах, так что... Этот псих-буддист, он... он против насилия. Короче, хрен знает, что ему делать в этом фильме. — Маккой отхлебнул джулепа.  
Джим рассмеялся.  
— Ну, может быть, он там... мастер по карате?  
Леонард обречённо покачал головой. Джим почесал затылок.  
— А что случается с этими психопатами в конце?  
— Джимми-бой, мне бы понять, что с ними в начале. Ладно, разберусь. — Он пожал плечами.  
Джим встрепенулся:  
— Слушай! Чёрт... — он повернулся и извлек откуда-то сложенную в несколько раз газету. — У меня тут как раз есть псих, о котором можно написать... Вот, — протянул он газету Маккою, раскрыв ее на нужной странице. Заголовок статьи гласил: "Убийца Бубновый Валет". — Ты газеты свежие читал? О двух мафиози, которых кокнули. Как тебе такая мысль? В городе появился серийный убийца, — в голосе Джима звучало воодушевление, — реальный маньяк. Вот только он не обычный задрот, который сопливых подростков на шоссе подбирает, нет, это серьёзный парень, у которого есть свои принципы!  
Маккой с удивлением посмотрел на сияющее лицо друга. Тот продолжал:  
— Это серийный убийца, который убивает только членов итало-американского синдиката организованной преступности. Или членов якудзы, — Джим подвигал бровями и отхлебнул пива. — Ну как?  
— Это обалденный психопат, Джим.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Да. — Маккой начал делать заметки в блокноте. — Серийный убийца, который убивает только...  
— Высокопоставленных членов итало-американского синдиката, — подсказал Джим. — Или якудзы.  
— Кого?  
— Якудзы.  
— Лучше мафия. Диалоги на японском в фильме не нужны.  
— Верно, Боунс.  
— Охренительный психопат, Джим.  
Кирк довольно улыбнулся.  
— Рад помочь. В качестве соавтора тоже.  
Маккой внимательно посмотрел на него поверх блокнота.  
— Да ладно, Боунс! — Джим засмеялся и хлопнул друга по плечу, — Я шучу, пиши сам.

 _Что ж. Это определённо было хорошее начало._

**Учёный-психопат**

Следующая история, которую обдумывал Маккой, была о психопате-учёном.

...сестра учёного пропала без вести. Когда её обнаружили, глубокий разрез на горле оказался наименьшим из нанесённых ей увечий. Её убийца, который останется неназванным, не смог жить с бременем вины и ужасом содеянного. И потому ровно через год после убийства явился в полицию с повинной. Хотя подсудимый просил о смертной казни, судья сохранил ему жизнь. Убийцу посадили. Минули долгие двенадцать лет. Убийца не сидел сложа руки, все это время он изучал науку и философию, основы гуманности и психологию здоровых отношений. Он действительно изменился. Если он и был когда-то психопатом, то перестал быть таковым. Но эта история не о нём.

Прошло ещё несколько лет, и власти, наконец, осознали, что убийца изменился. Он по-настоящему раскаялся в содеянном и ступил на путь благородного служения истине. Было принято решение освободить его. Он нашёл себе крышу над головой, поступил в университет и закончил его с научной степенью, но намеревался прожить остаток жизни, спокойно работая на малоприметной должности в научном центре. Однако ему не была уготована спокойная жизнь. Его стал преследовать призрак — а возможно и не призрак — он сам не знал точно, — учёного, сестру которого он убил. Это продолжалось еще несколько долгих мучительных лет. Пока, наконец, убийца не обезумел. Как-то зимней ночью он вспомнил, что однажды читал статью, в которой говорилось, что согласно представлениям квакеров, в ад гарантированно попадут не убийцы, не насильники, а лишь те, кто наложил на себя руки. Он считал себя верующим человеком, и какая-то часть его была готова ухватиться за любую возможность, лишь бы избежать мучительного преследования. Он хотел верить, что в аду этот психопат, учёный-преследователь его не достанет. Ведь самоубийство нелогично. Он достал нож и приставил к горлу, глядя в окно. На улице за окном тёмная фигура преследователя осталась неподвижной. Тот стоял и наблюдал. И тогда убийца перерезал себе горло.

Последнее, что увидел убийца, это как человек на улице вынимает собственную опасную бритву, прижимает её к горлу — и режет.

**Бонни**

Хан, глава городской преступной группировки, медленно подошёл к чернокожей толстой женщине, привязанной к стулу. Обманчивое спокойствие и грация, с которыми он двигался, создавали угрожающее впечатление. Картину дополняли чёрная рубашка и такого же цвета пиджак, сидящие на нём как влитые. Он остановил на женщине холодный взгляд светло голубых глаз. Она плакала.

— Где ты последний раз видела Бонни, Анжела?  
— У Мартина... Мистер Нунъен Сингх, прошу вас, не убивайте меня. Я сама не понимаю, как это произошло, — она в очередной раз залилась слезами. — Я на секунду отвернулась, а Бонни пропала.  
Хан наклонился к ней, всё с тем же терпеливым выражением на лице.  
— Если это была случайность, Анжела, если это не твоя вина, — он склонил голову набок, — а собака сама взяла и сбежала — зачем ты сама сбежала, и мы потратили десять часов часов на твои поиски?  
— Вы так любите свою собаку, мистер Нунъен Сингх, и так легко выходите из себя... — она задрожала, — я просто подумала, что вы не поверите моему рассказу о пропаже Бонни, решите, что это я виновата, выследите меня, свяжете и убьёте.  
— Что ж, ты молодец. — Хан выпрямился, расправил плечи и тяжело посмотрел на неё. — Угадала.  
Он достал пистолет и направил на Анжелу. Раздался щелчок, но ничего не произошло. Осечка. Он попробовал ещё раз, но пистолет опять дал осечку. Хан раздражённо закатил глаза.  
— Пора вам менять ствол, босс.  
— Знаю, но мне нравится эта рукоятка с костяной инкрустацией. — Он вздохнул и посмотрел на рыдающую женщину. — Прости, что так вышло, Анжела, забыл смазать оружие.  
— Пожалуйста, мистер Сингх, я всегда любила Бонни как собственное дитя...  
— Первое. Не травмируй моё воображение, Анжела. Не дави на мозг. — Лицо Хана исказилось. — Второе. Нельзя так нагло пользоваться тем, что у человека заело любимый ствол! Это довольно мелочно.  
Хан взял у одного из своих людей другой пистолет и опять направил на женщину. Вдруг подал голос его телохранитель:  
— Я слыхал, стали пропадать собаки. Одной норвежской тёлке, которую я трахал, пропавшую собаку вернули через пару дней. Она мужику заплатила, а потом врубилась, что что-то здесь неладно. Поспрашивала народ — та же херня в районе ещё у троих приключилась.  
Хан медленно повернулся к нему.  
— Прости-ка, Дэнис. И когда ты собирался сообщить это?  
— Да я бы сразу рассказал, если б не искал эту толстожопую всю ночь.  
— Дэнис. Давай-ка тоже поспрашивай народ и верни мне мою собаку. Ради меня. — Хан подошёл и пристально посмотрел на своего человека. Тот сжался, даже стал как будто меньше ростом.  
— К-конечно, босс. А... как быть с ней?  
Хан обернулся к тихо всхлипывающей женщине.  
— Она всё-таки потеряла мою собаку.  
С этими словами он опять вытащил свой пистолет и выстрелил.  
В этот раз без осечек.  
В последовавшей за этим тишине был отчётливо слышен смешок Хана.

— Я пошутил, Анжела, открой глаза. Можешь идти.

Женщина расфокусированным взглядом наблюдала за его удаляющейся фигурой. Единственная мысль, которая крутилась у неё в голове в этот момент — _настоящий психопат_.

***

Сегодня Ухура чувствовала себя лучше, и врачи разрешили ей прогуляться. В её случае это означало — медленно походить по палате от двери до окна и обратно. Спок сидел на стуле, выпрямив спину и наблюдая за ней.

— Как думаешь, я встречу Венди, когда отправлюсь на небо? — голос Ухуры был задумчив.  
— Мы оба её увидим, Нийота. Но это будет не скоро, — Спок старался говорить как можно более убедительно, но она чувствовала — он просто хочет её утешить.  
— А ты не думал, что, может, мы обманывались все эти годы, и нет никакого рая и вообще ничего нет?  
— Конечно, думал, и не раз. Вера не является заменой знаниям, она является благоразумной необходимостью для поддержания психологического здоровья. Бог нас любит, я в это верю. Но иногда он проявляет свою любовь нелогично.  
— Порой он ведет себя совсем как безумный с людьми, — в голосе Нийоты проскользнула неподдельная горечь. — Что он творит? На что закрывает глаза?  
Спок поднял бровь и попытался разрядить обстановку:  
— У него было тоже немало проблем в своё время. У него тоже убили ребенка.

Ухура посмотрела на него и тихо фыркнула. Спок помог ей улечься в медицинскую койку и сел рядом, положив руку на одеяло. Она была рада его поддержке, но иногда ей казалось, что он перебарщивает — то с логикой, то с её отсутствием, особенно, когда так явно пытается её утешить.

***

Джим стоял у зеркала, завязывая галстук поверх чёрной отглаженной рубашки. Надо выглядеть презентабельно, ведь у девушки друга сегодня важный день. Ага.

— Добрый вечер, а вот и я, Джимми, — он улыбнулся одними губами, глядя себе в глаза. — Успокойся. Он же твой лучший друг, так? — Коричневый галстук в весёлый голубой горошек никак не хотел нормально завязываться, и Кирк предпринял ещё одну попытку. — Джослин не так уж и плоха. Она же не виновата в том, что она сука. — Галстук наконец-то поддался и свернулся в подобающий узел. Джим поправил светлый пиджак из хлопка, окидывая себя придирчивым взглядом, и продолжил говорить сам с собой. — Тяжело наверно было припереться сюда из Австралии... или из Новой Зеландии или откуда её принесло. — Он улыбнулся своему отражению ещё раз, на этот раз очень широко, белозубой хищной улыбкой. — Привет, а вот и я, Джим. Джим Кирк. — Взял с дивана большой букет хризантем и потрепал по голове маленькую собаку, уютно свернувшуюся на диване. — Бонни, не грусти, вернёшься к папочке через денёк-другой. Дай лапку. — Собака молча посмотрела на него. — Не хочешь? Ну и ладно. — Он широкими шагами направился к выходу.

Вечер тянулся ужасно скучно, единственным интересным событием оказался рассказ Леонарда об одном из персонажей его сценария про психопатов. Удивительная фантазия, подумал с ехидством про себя Джим, слушая рассказ Боунса. 

— ...И последним, кого видел убийца, был тот учёный, который преследовал его. Он достал бритву, приставил её к своему горлу и сделал разрез, — Леонард красноречиво повёл рукой, оглядывая группу слушателей, которая состояла в основном из друзей Джос. Друзей Джос и Джима. — Джим, ты чего так задумался? Он решил последовать за убийцей в ад, не дошло?  
— Дошло, — Кирк криво усмехнулся.  
— Я непонятно рассказываю? Может, надо было позвать тебя в соавторы? — Маккой пошатнулся и сделал глоток из стакана с бурбоном.  
— А может, ты слишком много бухаешь, Боунс?  
Маккой нахмурился и подошёл ближе.  
— Не учи меня жизни, Джим. — Он понизил голос, пристально глядя на друга. — Ты тыкаешь меня в бухло, а сам воруешь собак. Т-ты... собачий вор.  
— Я не собачий вор, Боунс. — Медленно с нажимом ответил Джим. Не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-нибудь их услышал.  
Неожиданно рядом с ними оказалась Джослин.  
— Прекрати, Леонард, — её слова были тихими, но звучали настойчиво. На лице проступила смесь стыда, недовольства и желания замять неприятный разговор при свидетелях.  
— Не начинай, — Леонард повернулся к ней с непонятным раздражением.  
— Это ты блять не начинай, Боунс! — у Джима заканчивалось терпение.  
— Не ори на меня!  
— Ты сам начал, Леонард, — Джослин указала глазами на стакан в руке Маккоя. Тот хмуро уставился на свою руку, повернулся и пошел к бару. Вместе со стаканом.  
Джим и Джослин посмотрели друг на друга.  
— Джос, эту историю с учёным я рассказал Боунсу в баре месяца два назад, а мне её рассказал друг. Может он был слишком пьян, и не помнит этого, но я-то помню. Тут как минимум проблема с авторскими правами.  
Маккой развернулся у стола с напитками и хмуро взирал на них обоих. Особенно на Джима.

**У Джима**

Просыпаться с тяжёлым похмельем — одно из самых неприятных событий в жизни человека, философски подумал Маккой, приходя в себя. Тяжесть в голове и ощущение, будто тебя переехало грузовиком, причём процесс переезжания растянулся на всю ночь, были знакомы ему как никому другому. Опять, видимо, надрался вчера как свинья. Он открыл глаза и понял, что лежит на диване, а не в своей спальне. На чужом диване. Из горла сам собой вырвался жалобный стон.

В проёме появился Джим, босой, в белой футболке и длинных шортах со смешным рисунком. В руке он держал тост с вареньем, который с аппетитом жевал.

— Как я оказался у тебя, Джим? — собственный голос больше напоминал ему скрип несмазанных дверных петель. Он попытался сесть. Голова раскалывалась.  
— Джослин тебя выгнала.

Блядь.

— За что Джослин меня выгнала?  
Джим невозмутимо откусил ещё один кусок тоста и слизал варенье с одного из краев, чтобы не капнуло на пол.  
— Не помнишь?  
Маккой не помнил, что беспокоило.  
Кирк присел рядом с Маккоем, облизывая пальцы.  
— Ты назвал её стервой в присутствии всех её друзей.  
— Я бы так её никогда не назвал, Джим. Она, конечно, бывает не подарок...  
— Ну, так позвони и проверь.  
— Ты меня разыгрываешь.  
— Позвони и проверь. — Голубые глаза смотрели абсолютно безмятежно.  
Маккою сделалось очень не по себе. Он неуверенно взял телефон с придиванного столика и набрал номер Джос. Джим развалился рядом с беспечным видом.  
Наконец на том конце взяли трубку.  
— Дорогая, послушай, не могу вспомнить, что конкретно произошло вчера ночью...  
— А слова "моя подруга стерва" тебе ни о чем не говорят? — услышал он её сердитый голос. А дальше — только короткие гудки.

Он зажмурился. _Чёрт._

Мягкие лучи вечернего солнца пробивались сквозь стёкла в окнах старого пыльного гаража, забитого мебелью. Там же стояло несколько клеток для животных, в двух из них сидели собаки. Ещё одну — маленького, белого и пушистого пуделя, Джим держал над собой на вытянутых руках и рассматривал, лежа на старом раскладном кресле. Собака тявкнула.  
— Все пудели выглядят так, будто плакали. А может, их просто собачья подружка кинула? — Он ухмыльнулся и посадил собачку себе на грудь. Она тихо улеглась, свернувшись клубком. Джим издал ещё один смешок. — Может, у них тоже проблемы с бухлом?  
Маккой нахмурился, сидя за письменным столом. Он пытался что-то писать, но мысли блуждали и упорно не складывались ни в слова, ни тем более во фразы. Вдохновение не приходило.  
— У меня нет проблем с бухлом, мне просто нравится пить.  
— Конечно есть, Боунс. — Джим почесал собаку за ухом. — Во-первых, ты писатель. Во-вторых, хотя сам ты из Джорджии, твои предки из Ирландии, и это часть твоего наследия. Так что тебе пиздец.  
— Отъебись, Джим! У меня хреновое настроение!  
— Тебе пизде-ец, Боунс, — весело нараспев продолжал Джим. — Испанцы дерутся с быками. У Французов есть сыр. А все ирландцы — алкоголики!  
— А у американцев что?  
Джим поднялся с собакой на руках и укоризненно посмотрел на Маккоя.  
— Толерантность конечно.  
Тот фыркнул и улыбнулся. Если писать не получится, так может что-то интересное в городской газете найдётся. Какая-нибудь идея. Леонард открыл журнал.  
— Это Элай Викли? — Джим уставился на обложку.  
— Да, а что?  
— Эээ, ничего. Блин. Совсем ничего. Я тут подумал... а налил ли я Бонни воды? Пойду домой, проверю. — Джим схватил куртку и как-то торопливо зашагал вместе с пуделем к двери, но на пол пути к выходу всё же остановился и обернулся, неловко улыбнувшись. — Я недавно в этой газете разместил кое-что, на двадцать четвёртой странице, ты почитай. Возможно, ты слегка разозлишься... — Он не поднимал глаза. — Ну ладно, давай, — и поспешно вылетел из гаража.  
Маккой открыл двадцать четвёртую страницу. Объявление занимало четверть полосы:

ПСИХОПАТЫ, ОТЗОВИТЕСЬ!  
Вы идиот или душевно больной?  
Возможно вас недавно выписали  
и с вами всё НОРМАЛЬНО?  
А может, этот мир вас просто  
не понимает? Отлично! Есть предложение!  
Мы с другом пишем сценарий,  
называется "Семь психопатов".  
Если ваша история достаточно бредова  
и эксцентрична, она может попасть  
в кино. В общем, звоните Джиму Кирку.

Ниже был указан телефон и адрес Джима.

Джим, похоже, решил во что бы то ни стало помочь со сценарием. Маккой обхватил голову руками.

Двое сидели в машине, наблюдая как на противоположной стороне улицы высокий мужчина со странной, слишком ровно подстриженной чёлкой, отдает пса счастливым хозяевам.  
— Вот он, этот собакоёб.  
— Ага.  
Как только тот попрощался с хозяевами и вышел на тротуар, они завели машину и неспешно поехали за ним. Через тридцать метров они остановились немного впереди мужчины, один из них выскочил и угрожая стволом, кивнул на заднее сиденье.  
— Лезь в машину! Давай, садись, я сказал!  
— Как скажете, господа. — Тот спокойно позволил запихнуть себя в салон.  
Машина, теперь уже с тремя пассажирами, сдвинулась с места.  
— Где ты держишь собак? — ствол уткнулся Споку в бок.  
— Каких собак? — тот смотрел прямо перед собой. Неожиданно он получил рукояткой по голове.  
— Повторяю, где ты держишь собак?  
Спок начал говорить.

***

В гараж ворвались двое вооружённых громил. Леонард с удивление встал из-за стола. На него оказались направлены стразу два ствола. Тот, что пониже, тащил за собой связанного Спока.  
— Ты кто ещё такой, твою мать?  
— Я друг Джима.  
— Не лезь под ноги, друг Джима.  
Один из них проверил клетки.  
— Её здесь нет.  
Они окружили Маккоя.  
— Маленький белый пудель. Где он?  
Леонард нахмурился.  
— Пудель? Здесь отродясь не было никаких пуделей.  
Он с беспокойством посмотрел на Спока. У того наливалась ссадина на щеке, выглядел он помятым. К виску Спока приставили ствол. Он стоял невозмутимо, будто не ему скрутили сейчас руки и собирались прострелить голову. Только взгляд тёмных глаз и поджатые губы выдавали его.  
— Говори, где пудель, иначе мы вышибем ему мозги!  
Леонард поднял руки выше.  
— Ладно-ладно, я скажу.  
Спок заговорил, обращаясь к Леонарду:  
— Не стоит унижаться перед этими людьми и рассказывать о том, чего не знаешь. Прислушайся к голосу разума — твоё положение никак не изменится, даже если ты сейчас придумаешь местоположение собаки, которую ни разу не видел.  
— Пристрели его! — главарю, похоже, не н равились длинные разговоры.  
— Я скажу, скажу! — Маккой пытался выгадать хоть немного времени. Может быть, Джим услышит шум в гараже, и вызовет полицию. Хотя полиция среди краденых собак...  
Додумать он не успел.  
Два выстрела раздались очень быстро, один за другим. Позади Спока показался человек в тёмных очках и платке. На голову его был накинут капюшон, полностью скрывавший цвет волос. Он кинул на тела две бубновые карты и вышел. Леонард переглянулся со Споком и посмотрел на свою одежду, забрызганную мозгами и кровью одного из бандитов. Его страшно мутило от страха и адреналина.  
— Чёрт.  
— Леонард, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Леонард не смог ответить сразу, потому что его рвало. Наконец он выпрямился и вытер рот рукавом.  
— Спок, не нужно было так рисковать. А если бы они психанули и пристрелили тебя?  
— Однако, они этого не сделали. Стрелять в того, кто возможно знает ответ, не логично. Использовать пытки было бы целесообразней, а значит, это помогло бы нам выиграть время.  
— Не все вообще-то такие... последовательные, как ты.  
— В самом деле.  
— Пошли, надо найти Джима.

Джим энергично резал салат. Раздался громкий стук в дверь.  
— Входите, не заперто!  
Маккой ворвался в комнату, окровавленный и взлохмаченный, широко прошагав к дивану, он плюхнулся на него.  
— Что с вами случилось? Боунс, всё нормально? — Маккой казался одновременно напуганным и злым.  
— На нас напали, — ответил мрачно за двоих Спок.  
— Ага, только что. Ты не слышал выстрелов? Какие-то гопники, Джим. Спрашивали про пуделя. А потом их убил другой гопник и кинул на тела бубновые карты. Как в кино.  
— Ребят, когда вы успели? Я только на пол часа отошёл приготовить обед! Боунс, ты как? Хреново выглядишь.  
— День сегодня не задался, ага, — Маккой встряхнул головой, пытаясь выйти из шока.  
— Всё нормально. Относительно. Кровь на Леонарде чужая, следы рвоты его, — Спок уже был невозмутим, как всегда.  
Маленький белый пудель, сидящий в кресле, два раза тявкнул.  
— Давай я помогу, — Джим повел Маккоя к ванной, приобняв и не обращая внимания на то, что кровь и содержимое желудка друга рисковали перепачкать его футболку.  
В ванной они попытались очистить одежду Леонарда, но в итоге Джим просто раздел его и включил тёплый душ. Писать о психопатах и сталкиваться с ними в жизни это две большие разницы, поэтому Маккой покорно принял помощь, в конце концов он сценарист, а не солдат.  
— Где ты нашел этого пуделя? — раздался голос Спока из комнаты.  
— Ну... подобрал в районе битумных озёр, — Джим вышел из ванной, прикрыл дверь и прислонился к косяку, наблюдая, как Спок поглаживает пушистую шерсть. — Не стал сажать его в гараже в клетку, он совсем домашний. Думаешь, они именно за ним охотятся?  
— Вполне вероятно. — Спок нащупал утопающую в шерсти бляшку, прикреплённую к ошейнику, и развернул её к свету. "Бонни. тел. 323—555—0163. Верните Хану Сингху или вам не жить". — На мой взгляд, лучше вернуть собаку как можно скорее.  
— После того как подослал к нам своих бугаев, этот козёл утратил все права на такого славного пуделя, — Джим оглянулся на дверь в ванную, прищурив глаза.  
Леонард вышел из душа с полотенцем на бедрах. Другим он вытирал волосы. Кирк порылся в своём шкафу и поделился одеждой, так что вскоре Леонард переоделся в шорты и одну из домашних футболок Джима. Втроём они сели за стол и принялись за незамысловатый обед.  
— Так что будем делать? — Леонард вяло жевал бургер и активно запивал его тёмным пивом.  
— Надо попробовать разыскать этого Бубнового вольта и объединиться с ним, — Джим небрежно пожал плечами, но блеск в глазах выдавал его энтузиазм. — А потом устроим с плохими парнями разборку, например, в пустыне за городом.  
Леонард переглянулся со Споком и хмыкнул.  
— А на самом деле что будем делать?  
— Для начала надо протрезветь, Боунс. Как тебе идея?  
— Спасибо, учту. Для начала надо идти к копам.  
— Не думаю, что это будет разумно, — Спок посмотрел на пуделя. — Мы занимаемся не совсем законными вещами.  
— Согласен, — Джим почесал собаку за ухом.  
— Да ладно вам, — Боунс поставил почти пустую бутылку на стол и теперь мрачно смотрел на неё. — Есть и нормальные копы, разве нет?  
Спок молча взглянул на Маккоя, подняв бровь.  
— Спок, он же из Джорджии.  
— А сейчас мне нужно ехать в больницу, я обещал быть с Нийотой, когда придут результаты биопсии, — Спок встал из-за стола и начал собираться.  
— Серьёзно, Боунс. Никаких полицейских. Ухуре сейчас максимально хреново, у неё рак и только на днях была операция. Споку придется всё время торчать в участке.  
— Тогда для начала предлагаю побыстрее сваливать отсюда, потому что этот Хан с дружками могут заявиться к гаражу, который вообще-то в пяти минутах ходьбы от твоего дома, Джим.  
— Поддерживаю Леонарда.  
— Спок, давно хотел тебя спросить, — Маккой задумчиво посмотрел на клетчатый платок, красиво повязанный вокруг шеи Спока. — Зачем ты всегда носишь платки или закрываешь шею водолазкой? Особенно сейчас, в такую жару. У тебя фобия какая-то?  
— Нет, не фобия, Леонард. А если и так, вы не мой лечащий врач, чтобы ставить мне диагнозы.  
— Всё-всё, я понял, просто спросил.  
Джим хмыкнул.  
— Не докапывайся до Спока, Боунс, от сам тебе расскажет, как будет готов. Правда же, Спок?  
— Определённо да.

Через два часа Хан с тремя своими людьми стоял в гараже и разглядывал тела на полу.  
— Убийцы поблизости нет, мы не знаем ни как его искать, ни как он выглядит. — Хан обошел тела и прохаживался вдоль ряда клеток с собаками.  
Один из его подчинённых сел и присмотрелся к телу.  
— А... можно отвезти Денниса в больницу? Кажется, он ещё дышит.  
— Да, Чарли, давай отвезём его в больницу. Давай ещё вызовем службу спасения животных, пусть позаботятся об этих бедолагах, — Хан скривил губы в усмешке.  
Один из людей протянул Хану несколько сшитых вместе листов.  
— Босс, мы нашли тут кое-что. Похоже у одного из этих ребят жена в больнице. Так что можно и съездить. Вот название.  
Усмешка Хана стала плотоядной.

Спок ушёл первым, а Кирк с Маккоем замешкались, подбирая Леонарду джинсы и рубашку по размеру. Стояла жара, и Маккой чувствовал себя хреново втройне: от всей ситуации, от того, что хочется пива, да ещё Джим с собакой на руках маячил рядом, рассматривал Леонарда и рассуждал как-то особенно раздражающе.  
— Знаешь, Боунс, эти твои ощущения, весь этот депресняк и алкоголизм, знаешь, что с этим надо сделать? Надо всё включить в сценарий, использовать. Как тебе идея?  
— Спасибо, так и сделаю. Включу свои сегодняшние ощущения в сценарий. А потом пойду и вышибу себе мозги.  
— Да ладно тебе! Сам же знаешь, писанина смягчает твою суицидную самоненависть и прочую херню. Вот в этой рубашке ты просто огонь, оставь её.  
— Да нет у меня, блять, суицидной самоненависти, Джимми!  
— Да конечно!  
На улице рядом с домом стоял странно спокойный мужчина с большим кроликом на руках. Он внимательно посмотрел на вышедших. Джим притормозил.  
— Привет, ждёте кого-то?  
— Вы Джим Кирк?  
— Ээ... нет.  
— Что ж... — Мужчина продолжал пристально смотреть. — Меня зовут Закария Ригби. Я оставил Джиму сообщение на автоответчике, в ответ на его объявление.  
Кирк напрягся, а Маккой закатил глаза.  
— Закария... если ты сказал что-то психованное, то скорее всего, я удалил твоё сообщение.  
— Не думаю, что я вёл себя по телефону как псих.  
— Не ты орал, что сожрёшь мое сердце с подноса, а потом туда насрёшь?  
Маккой с удивлением взглянул на друга.  
— Нет-нет, я бы такого никогда не сказал.  
Джим ещё раз оценивающе посмотрел на человека.  
— Ну что ж, похоже, ты нормальный. Заходи в дом, нам нельзя светиться с собачкой, мы её сперли у маньяка.  
В доме Джим быстро нашёл диктофон, проверил его и положил рядом с Захарией.  
— Я все подготовил, можешь рассказывать свою историю, друг. Не волнуйся, писать всё равно будет Боунс. — И с этим словами накинул куртку.  
— Хэй, Джим! Ты не можешь просто так оставить меня с этим психом!  
— Не волнуйся, он же мирный, по нему видно.  
Закария утвердительно хмыкнул, поглаживая своего кролика.  
— А как же Хан? Если сейчас он с бандой завалится к нам и пристрелит обоих нахрен?  
— Раз не завалился, значит, не придёт уже. Наверное, он не понял, что гараж находится рядом с моим дом, и ищет теперь Бубнового вольта, чтоб ему отомстить. Я иду к своей девушке, играть в теннис.  
— Джим, нет у тебя никакой девушки. И какой ещё к чёрту теннис в такое время?  
Джим проигнорировал замечание.  
— Диктофон уже работает! Так что выкладывай, Закария, всё как на духу, а я скоро приду.  
Дверь захлопнулась, оставив Маккоя в комнате вместе с психом по имени Закария. Кролик Закарии спрыгнул на пол и теперь обнюхивал ковролин. День становился всё более сумасшедшим, и никто не рассказал Леонарду, какие таблетки принять, чтоб дожить до вечера и самому никого не убить.  
— Зак?  
— Да?  
— Давай так. Ты рассказывай всё, что хочешь рассказать, а я пойду сделаю нам кофе, договорились?  
— Чай, — Зак поднял указательный палец вверх, выражая этим жестом степень значимости своего пожелания.  
— А?  
— Чай.  
— Пусть будет чай. Заварю чай, почему бы и нет, — Маккой вздохнул, и пошёл на кухню.

**Рассказ Закарии**

— Всё началось, когда мне было семнадцать... Далёкая седая древность. В ту пору я был совсем невинным, и мне не стыдно в этом признаться. Как-то я грабил дом одного судьи. Поверьте на слово, грабить дома судей не стоит. Потому что, когда я спустился в подвал, знаете, что я там нашёл? Тела двух чёрных девчонок. И еще одну чёрную, постарше, прикованную к трупам.  
Маккой с изменившимся лицом вышел из кухни, держа в руках дымящиеся кружки. Он осторожно поставил их на придиванный столик и тихо сел в кресло рядом.  
— Её звали Мэгги, — продолжал Заказрия. — Она рассказала про судью, что именно он делал с ними. Что это за ужасный человек. И похоже, я влюбился в Мэгги прямо там, в том подвале. А она, как мне кажется, полюбила меня. А потом вернулся судья. Он был зверски зол. Мы просто не знали, что делать.  
— И что вы сделали?  
— Ну... мы подвесили его за шею к балке в подвале и держали так, пока он не умер. И тогда нам с Мэгги пришла в голову эта идея, понимаешь?  
— Какая идея?  
— Ну, Идея. Путешествовать по стране и убивать людей, которые путешествуют по стране и убивают людей, — Зак замысловато взмахнул рукой. — Стать серийными убийцами-мстителями. Вроде... так это теперь называется. Тэксанасский Призрак. Мы облили его кислотой, потом бензином, и подожгли в машине. Безумный Мясник из Кингсберри. Отрезали ему голову пилой, точнее, это была ножовка по металлу, ага. Дёргался он знатно поначалу. Много их было. Тот же Зодиак. Обе его руки мы прибили к столу, потом уже облили бензином и подожгли. Бензин это не очень разнообразно, знаю, но так проще скрывать следы. Сначала мы были так дружны... всё делали вместе. Шли годы. Самые счастливые годы. Но постепенно Мэгги брала на себя всё больше, а мне становилось как-то не по себе от того, что мы делаем. Хотя это дело благородное, я понимаю. В общем, в конце концов она вернула мне кольцо и ушла. Забрала с собой все пилы, ножовки, пистолет, и уехала. Я наверное её разочаровал. Последний наш маньяк разводил кроликов... я забрал одного, в память о Мэгги. На самом деле, в тот раз она всё сделала сама. Это было в семьдесят пятом, она убила какого-то маньяка-хиппи. Мне теперь нравятся кролики. С тех пор я ищу её.  
Закария замялся. Леонард сидел, задумчиво глядя на белый пушистый комочек, пригревшийся у ног психопата.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы кое-что для меня сделали, Леонард. Когда будете рассказывать мою историю в своём фильме, разместите в конце небольшое послание. Напишите, что мне её не хватает. И что я люблю её. Что я должен был помочь убить того хиппи. Что я... сожалею. И что пусть она мне позвонит. — Он взглянул на Маккоя глазами, полными слёз. — Сможете, Леонард?  
— С радостью, Зак. — Маккой кивнул.  
— Обещаете?  
— Жизнью клянусь.  
— Ух ты, — Закария счастливо улыбнулся и помолчал. — Серьёзное обещание. Спасибо за кофе, мне наверное пора. Пока, Леонард.  
— Пока, Зак.  
Закария бережно поднял кролика на руки, улыбнулся ещё раз, трогательной и светлой улыбкой, и ушёл. Маккой выключил диктофон, сел за стол и начал писать.

Хан вошёл в палату и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, держа в руке наготове пистолет. Ухура стояла у окна. Она обернулась.  
— Я могу вам помочь?  
— Да. Я ищу одну леди... её зовут мисс Ухура.  
— Она на операции, — Нийота медленно отошла от окна и присела на больничную койку. Всего их в палате стояло две.  
— И как долго продлится операция? — Хан посмотрел на часы и переложил пистолет из одной руки в другую.  
— Не знаю. А зачем вам она?  
— Ну, её муж взял кое-что, принадлежащее мне.  
— Вы собираетесь убить её?  
— Убить? Нет, конечно, нет. — Хан взмахнул пистолетом, будто отгоняя неправильные мысли. — Просто... припугну. Пока не расскажет, где её муж и моя собака. — Он холодно улыбнулся.  
— А если она не знает?  
— Ну тогда разозлюсь.  
Оба замолчали. Ухура нервно разгладила одеяло.  
— Можно выйти в туалет?  
— Думаю, вам стоит подождать какое-то время здесь. Можете сходить в утку.  
— Я не могу терпеть. И я не хожу ни в какие утки. — Она выжидающе посмотрела на Хана.  
— Ну что поделать, — Хан с отсутствующим видом осматривал глушитель на пистолете.  
Ухура опять подошла к окну и посмотрела на улицу. Ко входу в больницу приближался Спок, с букетом цветов. Он не поднимал голову, погружённый в свои мысли. Конечно же, безоружный. У неё осталось совсем немного времени, нужно было как-то отвлечь этого отвратительного злого человека в её палате. Ухура обернулась и выдавила из себя улыбку:  
— А как зовут вашу собаку?  
— Бонни.  
— Милое имя. Уверена, муж миссис Ухуры позаботится о вашей собаке и вернёт её вам невредимой. Он всегда производит впечатление приятного человека, когда приходит.  
— И часто он её навещает? — Хан внимательно посмотрел на Ухуру.  
— Каждый день.  
— В какие часы?  
— В разные... — Ухура не смогла удержаться и опять взглянула на окно. — Ну и не так чтобы каждый день... Может иногда пропустить денёк другой.  
— Вот как, — Хан медленно подошел к Ухуре. — А сегодня он был?  
— Да. — Она улыбнулась одними губами. — Заходил рано утром... в десять или около того.  
— Значит он женился на черномазой, да? — Хан прислонился к стене, поигрывая пистолетом.  
— Да. — Ухура сжала губы, уже не пытаясь скрыть свою неприязнь.  
— И где он сейчас?  
— Не знаю. — Она отвернулась. Почему-то в этот момент ей не хотелось смотреть на Хана.  
Больше хотелось смотреть в окно. Там, на улице, так хорошо и свободно.  
— Где моя собака? — угрожающе понизил Хан голос.  
— Сам выясняй. Маньяк.  
Ухуре нравилось, как медленно плыли по небу облака. Ни к чему не привязанные, белые и спокойные.  
Хан снял пистолет с предохранителя, глядя на её затылок.  
— Прощайте, мисс Ухура.  
Нийота не стала оборачиваться.  
— Прощай, Спок, — прошептала она, глядя на небо за окном.

Дверь лифта открылась, и Спок вышел. Палата Нийоты находилась в конце коридора, перед лестницей. Навстречу ему шли двое мужчин и тихо разговаривали. Но он услышал.  
— Надо валить, босс.  
— Нет. Мы подождём рядом, пока этот собачий вор выскочит с воплями из палаты.  
Спок прошел мимо палаты Нийоты и вышел на лестничную площадку. Подождал две минуты и вернулся в теперь уже пустой коридор. Он уже знал, что увидит в палате, но сейчас его смерть уже ничем не помогла бы Нийоте. В груди было пусто. Он медленно открыл дверь, вошёл и тихо закрыл за собой. Взял больничное покрывало, поднял тело Нийоты и завернул в него, сел на больничную койку и уложил её голову к себе на колени. Посидел так, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Черты её лица разгладились, постепенно превращаясь в маску. Нийота.  
— Lala vizuri. Lala vizuri, mpenbdva*.

Хан сидел в холле с газетой в руках. Неожиданно на сиденье прямо напротив сел человек в строгом костюме. Букет цветов этот человек аккуратно положил рядом. Он молча не мигая смотрел на Хана из-под высокой, ровно подстриженной чёлки.  
— Вам что-то нужно? — не выдержал Хан.  
— Ничего.  
— Болит что-то?  
— Слегка.  
Мужчина продолжал пристально смотреть, начиная уже нервировать этим Хана.  
— Ясно. А что это у вас на шее торчит?  
— Это платок выбился, спасибо, что заметили.  
— Красиво. В стиле... ушедшей эпохи.  
— Возьмите. — Мужчина развязал платок и подал Хану. На шее оголился страшный шрам от резаной раны. — Я хочу, чтобы вы это взяли. — Лицо его не выражало никаких эмоций.  
Шрам с рваными краями, огибающий шею почти от уха до уха, притягивал взгляд. Хан резко встал и отошёл от странного человека.  
— Не нужен мне твой платок!  
Он вышел из холла больницы на улицу, где ждали два его человека. Наверное, черномазая сука говорила правду, и её муж уже приходил утром. Никакого желания ждать в этой проклятой больнице у него не осталось. Тем более с минуты на минуту её труп должны были заметить и поднять тревогу. Хан сплюнул и пошёл к воротам.

*Спи спокойно. Спи спокойно, любимая. (пер. с суахили)

**Сьюзи**

Джим терзал и слюнявил сосок Сьюзи, она сладострастно стонала, раскинувшись на широкой кушетке под ним, но ощутить возбуждение в полную силу у него не получалось. Ни её стоны, ни обнаженное упругое тело девушки не заводили.  
— Ну что, милый? Ты мой сладкий...  
— Скажи что-нибудь ворчливое, дорогая.  
— Что?  
— Ладно, забей. Извини, Сьюзи, похоже не стоит у меня.  
Она открыла глаза, оперлась на локти и разочарованно посмотрела на вялый член Кирка.  
— Только глянь, дорогая, на этот обмякший кусок дерьма. Ненавижу гандоны.  
— Сними, малыш, я тебе доверяю... — она потянула его за рубашку, которую он даже не потрудился снять.  
— Ты мне — доверяешь? Да ты до сих пор трахаешься со своим мафиози. Даже не знаешь, чем он тебя мог наградить, — ухмыльнулся он, надевая трусы.  
— Иди на хрен, Кирк! — Сьюзи оттолкнула его и встала.  
— Да я не имел в виду СПИД или что-то такое... милая? Хламидии или типа того, я про это.  
Сьюзи накинула халат и теперь сидела, сердито положив ногу на ногу.  
— Я не видела тебя три недели, и ты так со мной говоришь?  
— Я был занят, малыш, — Джим натянул джинсы, открыл пачку чипсов и сел рядом. — Я пытался тебе помочь, если хочешь знать. — Он ласково потрепал ее по голове и захрустел чипсами.  
— О чём ты вообще?  
— Помнишь, ты говорила, что твой мудак бойфренд любит свою собаку больше всего на свете?  
Сьюзи побледнела и прикрыла рот ладонью.  
— Это же не ты сделал?  
— Я, — Кирк невозмутимо жевал.  
— Джим! Джим, ты должен её вернуть, — Сьюзи затряслась и обхватила себя руками.  
— Вернуть? Ничего я ему не верну. Не говоря уже о моём маленьком пуделе.  
— Господи, Господи... — Сьюзи вскочила с дивана, начиная подавать все признаки нервного срыва.  
— Всё, Сьюзи. Он похищен. — В голосе Джима не было ни капли сочувствия: ни к собаке, ни к истерике Сьюзи. — Нельзя просто так возвращать похищенного пса. Это лишает похищение всякого смысла. Я попридержу собаку, пока твой мудак-бойфренд не начнёт вести себя как приличный человек и не заплатит кучу денег.  
— Он психопат, Джим!  
— А ты никогда себя не спрашивала, зачем вообще было начинать трахаться с психопатом?  
— Зачем я трахалась с двумя психопатами, ты хочешь сказать?!  
— Что? А кто второй? — Джим с недоумением посмотрел на бьющуюся в истерике девушку. — Я что ли?  
— Я позвоню ему и всё улажу, — Сьюзи схватила телефон и начала набирать номер.  
— Ничего ты не уладишь уже.  
Телефон Джима завибрировал, и он взял трубку.  
"Джим?"  
— Спок? Как у вас дела? Я тут подзадержался в библиотеке... Ухура получила результаты?  
"Да, результаты пришли. Раковые клетки не обнаружены, ремиссия".  
— Спок, я так за тебя рад! — Джим наконец улыбнулся живой непосредственной улыбкой.  
"Радоваться нечему, Джим. Преступник, чью собаку мы украли, пришёл в больницу и убил её".  
— Что?..  
"Видимо, он как-то её нашел. Пришёл и выстрелил ей в затылок, в палате. К сожалению, она мертва".

Джим долго молчал. Лицо его ничего не выражало. Затем медленно произнес:  
— Буду дома через двадцать минут, — и положил трубку.

Он встал, повернулся к Сьюзи и выстрелил ей в живот. Набрал номер и произнес в трубку телефона совершенно буднично:  
— Привет! Это скорая? Пришлите машину на Маунтин Драйв. Да. Огнестрельное ранение в живот. 

Сьюзи медленно осела на пол, непонимающе глядя на него. Джим достал из внутреннего кармана куртки бубновую карту и положил на пол рядом с ней.

— И не надо рассказывать, Сьюзи, что я для тебя ничего никогда не делаю, ясно? — он отвернулся и направился к выходу. Сьюзи пыталась зажимать рану на животе и смотрела на бубновую даму. 

Маккой укрыл Спока пледом и прошёл на кухню. Когда Спок вернулся, он ничего не рассказал об Ухуре. Просто был молчалив. Очень молчалив. Леонард узнал о её смерти, потому что был рядом, когда Спок позвонил Джиму. Все умирают, это понятно, но в голове никак не укладывалось, что Нийоты больше нет. Конечно, рак мог унести её жизнь, но операция прошла успешно. Значит, она осталась бы жива. Он тряхнул головой, чувствуя, как опять подступает тошнота. Может в комнате Джима найдётся какая-нибудь выпивка? На кухне он ничего не нашёл. Выпивки не было, зато на прикроватной тумбочке лежал ежедневник, подписанный корявым почерком Кирка. "Тайный дневник Джима. Не трогать!". Вот смех-то. Ну какой псих будет подписывать свой тайный дневник? Хотя, это вполне в духе Джима. Леонард хмыкнул. Можно повернуться и уйти. Но что-то притягивало его к этому дневнику. Может, Джим пошутил, и это просто блокнот для списков покупок, например? Леонард проиграл борьбу с собственным любопытством и раскрыл ежедневник. 

"Понедельник, 14-е. Снова сидел, наблюдая за тенью соседского флага на моём газоне. С семи утра до семи вечера. Двенадцать часов подряд. У них ведь есть право вывешивать флаг, верно? Себе на заметку: НЕ ПОДЖИГАТЬ СОСЕДСКИЙ ФЛАГ."

Леонард встал и подошёл к окну. Нашёл глазами флаг. Обгоревший.

"Надо быть дружелюбней к людям. Например к Джослин. Она девушка Боунса он её любит. Возможно глубоко в душе она не такая уж и стерва. Боунс. Сделать всё чтобы он продолжил сочинять сценарий про психопатов. Сделать для него всё. Он лучший писатель своего поколения, но ему надо сосредоточиться. Надо прекратить навязывать ему свою помощь в написании сценария. Если понадобится он сам попросит". 

Леонард замер, потом глубоко вздохнул и провёл пальцем по истрепанной обложке дневника. 

На улице заскрежетали колеса, будто резко затормозил автомобиль. Спок мгновенно проснулся и скинул плед, Леонард посмотрел в окно. Это была машина Джима. Он уже вышел и активно махал руками Боунсу, подавая знаки выходить и садиться в автомобиль. Леонард и Спок быстрым шагом вышли из дома и сели в автомобиль. Джим дал по газам. 

Спустя две минуты около дома Джима остановился чёрный кадиллак. Позади водительского места сидел Хан и задумчиво смотрел на тёмные окна. Ещё двое быстро вышли из кадиллака и направились в дом. Через некоторое время один возвратился.  
— Босс, дом пуст.  
— Упорхнули как птицы из гнезда. — Хан посмотрел на ствол в руке. — Даже не представляю, где теперь моя Бонни. Ты ведь знаешь, Сэм, как я люблю её.  
— Мы можем просто поговорить со Сьюзи. Выясним у неё, куда ещё он мог пойти.  
— Вряд ли она что-то еще расскажет, Сэм. Я услышал звук выстрела на заднем фоне, перед тем как связь прервалась.  
— Ну... тогда подождём, пока они сами с нами не свяжутся. Мёртвой Бонни им не нужна.  
— Не говори слова "мёртвая" и "Бонии" в одном предложении, Сэм. — Руки Хана нервно дернулись и сжались в кулаки.  
— Да, конечно, босс. Простите, босс.  
В это время из дома вышел второй его человек.  
— Босс! Я кое-что нашёл! — Он держал в руке стопку карт. — У него больше сотни игральных карт, и все бубновые отсутствуют.  
— Так вот он, наш Бубновый валет. — На лице Хана проступило удовлетворенное выражение. Теперь он одним махом решит обе проблемы.

**Идеальное место**

Кирк ехал по ночной дороге. Маккой дремал на переднем сиденье, Спок на заднем, укрывшись пледом. Джим чувствовал себя ужасно. Всё складывалось таким образом, будто он один во всём виноват. Ведь это он похитил собаку.  
— Что, совесть мучает?  
Джим с удивлением повернул голову.  
— У меня что, всё на лице написано, да, Боунс?  
— Да, большими буквами — "я козёл". Не надо себя мучить, парень. Ты же не знал, что это собака психопата.  
Джим сжал зубы, молча глядя на дорогу. Леонард тоже посмотрел на дорогу, потом заёрзал и вздохнул.  
— Джим, я тут подумал... Поможешь написать мне сценарий про психопатов?  
— Ты серьёзно? — Кирка захлестнул восторг, поглотив все остальные чувства. Боунс, такой хмурый, не подпускавший себя близко Боунс почему-то передумал и готов принять помощь.  
— Ну, думаю ты можешь подкинуть пару идей. И кое-что подправить.  
— С удовольствием... — Джим улыбнулся. Он надеялся, что его улыбка не выглядит робкой или какой-то неправильной.  
Леонард посмотрел на друга и кивнул.  
— С большим удовольствием, Боунс.  
— Наверное, пока не закончим сценарий, завяжу с бухлом.  
— Хорошая мысль, — Джим ткнул друга кулаком в плечо.  
— Да, просто не буду пить какое-то время.  
— Круто. 

Они ехали по ночной дороге и смотрели вперед. И хотя жизнь преподносила порой ужасные сюрпризы, сейчас — на какое-то, пусть краткое мгновение, оба чувствовали себя спокойно.

Через пару часов они втроём сидели в небольшом баре на окраине одного из многочисленных городков.  
Джим пошёл к бару купить им с Маккоем пива, Спок не стал делать заказ.  
— Спок, не хочешь выпить чего-нибудь?  
— Я не расположен сейчас к алкогольной интоксикации. Иногда я принимаю пейотль, чтобы получить новый опыт, а затем помедитировать, но сейчас мне не нужно. Спасибо, Джим.

Леонард вздохнул. Спок потерял близкого человека, они все знали Ухуру и каждый по-своему тосковал по ней. Но расклеиться сейчас было бы равносильно её предательству. Расклеиться, позволить себя догнать и убить.  
— Мы сожалеем о Нийоте, Спок.  
Спок молча кивнул.  
— Сейчас она в лучшем из миров. — Маккой не знал, как ещё поддержать друга. Он мог быть ворчливым или деятельным, но открыто проявлять сочувствие...

— Ты веришь в рай? — Спок поднял на него глаза, полные тоски.  
— Да я не знаю, во что я верю, Спок. Я часто упоминаю рай и ад в своих историях, но во что верю — сказать затрудняюсь...  
— Расскажи свои истории про рай и ад, Леонард.  
— Джим говорил, мои истории могут тебе не понравиться. Раньше ты не спрашивал.  
Последняя фраза повисла между ними. _Раньше_. До того, как погибла Нийота.  
Первым тишину нарушил Спок.  
— Расскажи. Я хотел бы послушать.  
— Ладно.  
— Это история скорее про Ад, нежели Рай. Главным образом она про учёного-психопата. Как-то раз он нашёл в поле свою дочь. Её жестоко убили. Единственные, кому гарантировано место в аду, это те, кто наложил на себя руки. И вот, он начал искать убийцу своей дочери...  
— Стоп! Хорош! — Джим подошёл к столу, держа по бокалу в руках.  
— Почему?  
— Да я не думаю, что это хорошая история. — Джим пожал плечами.  
— Я хотел бы узнать, чем она закончилась, — Спок внимательно посмотрел на него. Джим вздохнул.  
— Ну, когда убийца вышел из тюрьмы, — продолжил Маккой, — его начал преследовать тот самый учёный, дочь которого он убил. Это преследование было невыносимо. Убийца понимал, что попадёт в ад, и верил, что уж там-то его этот учёный не найдет. Ведь тот был праведным человеком, понимаешь. Убийца вынул бритву и полоснув себя по горлу, прошептал: "Теперь ты доволен?" И последнее, что увидел этот исправившийся убийца — как тот учёный достал свою бритву, приставил к горлу и...  
В этот момент Спок снял платок с шеи, и Леонард оборвал рассказ.  
— Сделал разрез, — закончил Спок.  
Повисла напряжённая тишина. Джим ёрзал на стуле, ему явно было неудобно.  
— Хорошая история, Леонард, — Спок переводил взгляд с Джима на Маккоя и обратно. — Ты её сам придумал?  
Леонард хмуро взял со стола бутылку и приложился к ней. 

Позже они ехали по ночной дороге, и Спок продолжил.  
— Некоторые детали не совпадают. Не могу назвать себя психопатом, думаю, ты понимаешь, почему, Леонард. И, понятно дело, я не попал ни в какой Ад. Неизвестно, побывал ли в нём тот человек. Наша красавица-дочь была чернокожей. Ты этого тоже не сказал. Видишь ли, я преследовал его не один, мне помогли. Двое, влюблённая пара. Но оглядываясь на то, что безвозвратно утрачено, время, которое я потратил, думая сейчас о том, так ли было необходимо проделанное мной — я уже не чувствую полной уверенности.  
— Конечно, так и надо было сделать. Он убил твоего ребенка. Надо было урыть его любым способом. — Джим со злостью сжимал руль.  
— Как сказал Ганди, если все будут действовать по принципу "око за око", Джим, весь мир ослепнет.

Джим замолчал на минуту, будто просчитывая что-то в уме, потом ухмыльнулся.

— Да ничего подобного, останется один одноглазый, Спок! Как может последний слепой лишить глаза последнего одноглазого? Одноглазому только и надо, убежать да спрятаться в кустах. — Маккой и Спок переглянулись, Леонард закатил глаза. Тем временем, Джим продолжал горячиться:  
— Ганди был не прав. Просто все боятся в этом признаться.  
— Спок, я пытаюсь писать о твоей истории, — Леонард вздохнул. — Может... будешь моим соавтором?  
— Ты говорил, я буду твоим соавтором, — Джим разочарованно посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида на Маккоя.  
— Мы все будем соавторами, Джимми-бой.  
— Да вряд ли Спок захочет помогать, ему не до этого сейчас.  
— Я готов помочь, если только в сценарии не будет слишком много насилия.  
— Конечно будет уйма насилия!  
— Джим, я много раз тебе говорил, не надо насилия, — Леонард сжал губы — Я хочу создать жизнеутверждающую историю.  
— Жизнеутверждающую историю? — Джим казалось, подпрыгнул на водительском сидении. — Вообще-то в ней речь про семерых психопатов!  
— Нет. Знаешь, какое это должно быть кино? В первой части будет идеальная завязка для фильма о мести: насилие, пушки, всё как положено. А потом... даже не знаю, как объяснить лучше. Главные герои должны просто уйти. Уехать в пустыню, разбить там палатку и тупо разговаривать до конца фильма. Никаких перестрелок, никакого мщения, просто — люди разговаривают.  
— Это что, мы теперь французское кино снимаем?! — Джим опять возмущенно сжал руль. — Никаких перестрелок?!  
— Не нравится? — Леонард едва заметно улыбнулся, глядя на Джима.  
— Нет!

День близился к концу. Городские виды за окном сменил пустынный пейзаж вечерней Аризоны, с её колючими кустарниками и жёлтым вечерним небом. Они проехали мимо нагромождения камней высотой в пять метров, и Джим присвистнул:

— Ох ты ж! Идеальное место для какой-нибудь перестрелки. Я в курсе, да, перестрелки не будет. — Он вздохнул. — Это я к тому, что если бы она была. 

Они нашли место для ночевой недалеко от камней, рядом с парой пологих холмов, разбили палатку, развели костёр. Спок сидел у костра, закутавшись в плед и рассматривая маленькую фотокарточку в руке. На фотографии была изображена Ухура — смеющаяся и молодая. На соседнем стуле лежала стопка бумаг. Из палатки вылез Маккой и подошёл к костру. Спок поднял на него взгляд.

— Леонард, я прочитал твой сценарий.  
— И что думаешь?  
— Женские персонажи не реалистичны. Ни одна не может ничего о себе сказать. И почти все погибают от ножа или пули в первые пять минут после появления в истории, а те, кто остался в живых, с высокой вероятностью умрут позже.  
— Ну, женщинам в этом мире приходятся нелегко, знаешь, — Маккой смущенно повел плечами. — Наверное, я это пытаюсь сказать.  
— Нелегко, но большинство женщин, которых я знаю, могут составить из слов предложения.  
— Ну хоть что-то тебе понравилось, Спок?  
— У меня вызвал определенный интерес вьетнамец-буддист. Его история — это нечто вроде сна?  
— Нет. Вьетнамец... его история не может закончиться ничем другим, кроме бойни и ужаса. Я вообще не хотел её писать. Просто мне нравится образ вьетнамца в монашеской тоге, с пистолетом сорок четвёртого калибра. Как бы там ни было, он много лет прослужил во Вьетконге, великолепный солдат, но — психопат. А когда война закончилась, он вернулся в свою деревушку, намереваясь зажить мирной жизнью с женой и дочерьми. Беда в том, что деревушка называлась Сонгми. Та самая, население которой уничтожили американцы во время войны. Жену его убили, убили и дочерей. Теперь он мечтал отправиться в США и отомстить тем, кто убивал и насиловал его семью. Понимаешь, к чему все идёт, Спок? Он успевает зарезать шестерых на пути в Феникс, где вот-вот должна состояться конференция на тему добра и зла, происходившего во Вьетнаме. Он обвязывается взрывчаткой, чтобы взорваться в самой гуще участников конференции. В этот вечер зритель с ним и знакомится. И, как я говорил, история не может закончиться ничем иным, кроме как полным мрачняком и пиздецом.  
— Да это же охрененный психопат, Боунс! — подошедший к костру Джим погладил пуделя у себя на руках. На голову он зачем-то надел смешную вязаную шапку с собачьими ушами.  
— Да... но я не очень-то хочу писать на подобные темы. Всё это оголтелое насилие...  
— Хорошо, новая идея. — Джим хмыкнул и внимательно посмотрел Леонарду в глаза. — Давай сменим название с семи психопатов на семь лесбиянок-инвалидок, которые победили свою депрессию и очень всех любят, причем две из них чёрные. Как тебе?

Маккой закатил глаза. Спок заметил:

— Не чёрные, а афроамериканки, Джим.  
— Да хоть ксеноангличанки.

У них было время и была бумага. Решили не откладывая продолжить написание сценария. Солнце садилось, освещая тёплым оранжевым светом руки Маккоя, пока он набрасывал очередной абзац сценария, сидя на раскладном стуле у костра. Джим лежал на крыше автомобиля и тоже писал. Спок поднялся на склон каменистого холма, держа в руках диктофон. Он нажал кнопку: «Есть некоторые идеи в сценарии, которые я представляю себе по-другому». Он уходил дальше в пустыню, продолжая начитывать спокойно и задумчиво. 

Когда совсем стемнело, Спок, Кирк и Маккой снова сидели вместе у костра. Видно было, что Джиму не терпится рассказать свою часть истории. 

— Давай, выкладывай.  
— Блин, Боунс, я нервничаю. — Джим улыбнулся, взмахнул веткой с насаженной на неё сарделькой и встал перед костром, будто актёр на пробах. — Ладно! Все устроились? Мобильники выключили? Так, поехали. Натурные съемки. Кладбище. Ночь. — Он дожевал последний кусок сардельки и театральным жестом отбросил ветку. — Перестрелка! Бубновый Валет ждёт вместе с Бонни за одной из каменных плит-надгробий. Он договорился вернуть пуделя и положить конец всей передряге, потому что он хочет мира. Итак, он ждёт главного мафиози, который согласился прийти один и без оружия. И тут...  
— Погоди-погоди, Джим. Ему же известно, что мафиози неадекватен. Как он мог поверить, что тот придёт один и без оружия?

Джим задумался и зашагал туда-сюда перед костром. Потом остановился.

— Точно! Бубновый Валет знал, что его обманут. Так уж случилось, что он привёл с собой пару друзей-психопатов на подмогу. С большими крутыми пушками. И вдруг — блядь! Из склепа выходят остальные психопаты! И в каждой руке у них тоже по пушке. Неожиданно огнемёт поджигает сразу двоих мафиози, и они с криками начинают кататься по земле. Струи огня! Кто этот человек с огнемётом? Конечно, тот самый вьетнамец! Ты, Боунс, тоже там, только в роли наблюдателя. Выглядываешь из-за памятника, записываешь все подробности. Тут начинается дождь, гремит гром, сверкает молния! Смотрите — кто-то ещё забрел на кладбище! Это же Джослин. Они пришла извиниться и сказать, что любит тебя и что не хотела быть такой сукой. Дождь льёт на нее, она мокрая, в просвечивающей блузке, облепившей тело. Тушь потекла, волосы растрепались, ну, ты понимаешь, короче. Ты кричишь: «Джослин, не подходи!» И отчаянно машешь ей руками. Слишком поздно. Её расстреливают мафиози, пятнадцать попаданий, не меньше. Ты выкрикиваешь опять её имя, весь такой грустный, а она уже мертва. Джослин! Джослин! — Джим встаёт на колени, протягивая к Леонарду руки. — Ты отбрасываешь свой блокнот. Искусство, миролюбие и прочее сейчас подождут. Пора быть мужиком. Ты подбираешь два автомата и присоединяешься к остальным психопатам. Тыщ-тыщ-тыщ! Тррррррра-та-та-та-та! Бах! — Джим вдохновенно изображает автоматные очереди и пистолетные выстрелы. — Всеобщая перестрелка! Мафиози падают, один за одним. Фонтаны крови орошают надгробные плиты! Теперь на кладбище гораздо больше мертвецов. Очень эмоциональная сцена, короче. Дальше... — Джим подбирает рукопись. — Чернокожая маньячка из парочки серийных убийц, да. Она отважно сражалась, но она умрёт следующей. Закария падает рядом с ней, смертельно раненый. Они умирают в один день и час, такие ненормальные, такие влюблённые... Знаете, это очень печально. Но кролик Захарии спасается, потому что в кино нельзя убивать животных. Вьетнамца расстреливают, и он кричит что-то на своем вьетнамском, какую-то белиберду, но он так крут, что снимает нунчаки и убивает ими ещё двоих перед смертью. — Кирк срывает шапку, активно машет ею, изображая нунчаки, затем останавливается, чтобы отдышаться.  
— Джим, нунчаки у японцев.  
— Не важно. Остаются в живых только двое — ты и Спок. И Хан. Он выходит из-за плиты абсолютно невредимый, с автоматом в руке и сигарой в зубах. Вытаскивает сигару, усмехается и говорит, так, немного свысока: «Борьба за мир это для пидарасов. А теперь — время умирать». Но Бубновый Валет, оказывается, ещё жив! Он просто слегка ранен... и у него в руке арбалет! — Джим активно изображает стрельу из арбалета. — Фух! Он прострелил шею Хана насквозь, задел сонную артерия, кровь фонтаном вырвалась и залила Хану весь его чёртов мафиозный пиджак. Но этого мало. На всякий случай Бубновый Валет достает дробовик и стреляет! Бах! Голова врага разлетелась в клочья, как арбуз.

Спок и Маккой переглянулись. Спок подняв бровь, Маккой — нахмурившись. Но Кирк не замечает этого, он лежит на земле и продолжает увлеченно изображать события будущего фильма:

— Умирая у друзей на руках, Бубновый Валет шепчет: «Мы же неплохо справились, друзья...» А ты, Боунс, сквозь слёзы отвечаешь «Господи, Валет, какое неплохо — превосходно...» А Валет говорит: «Я всего лишь хотел быть твоим другом... Боунс, ведь я твой друг, да?..» И ты такой, берёшь его руку в свою: «Боже, Валет, ты мой лучший друг... лучший друг...» И Бубновый Валет умирает. Его душа покидает тело и отправляется на небо, танцевать с ангелами. — Джим встаёт. — Звучит красивая грустная музыка. Оператор даёт панораму старинного кладбища, на котором всё происходило, и показывает прелестное голубое небо. Голубое настолько, чтобы было понятно — мир возможен, когда-нибудь, на этой беспокойной, но прекрасной планете... Всё. Конец! 

На протяжении всего этого длинного предсмертного диалога в лицах Леонард смотрел на Джима, и выражение осознания стало проступать на его лице. Оно как будто посветлело, а глаза заблестели, но сказать точно было сложно, потому что их освещал только огонь костра. 

Джим постоял ещё немного, воздев руки к небу.

— Это финал? — Спок невозмутимо поправил плед на плечах.  
— Да. Итак, ваши мнения?  
Маккой молчал, поэтому Спок прочистил горло и сказал тихо:  
— Мне нравится. Это...  
— Многослойно? — Джим счастливо улыбнулся.  
— Да. Тут много слоёв.  
— Правильно. Очень важно охватить зрителей разных категорий! Боунс, как тебе, что молчишь?  
— Это... очень трогательно, Джим.  
— Трогательно.  
— Да.  
— Слушать было интересно, — Спок переводил взгляд с Леонарда на Джима, и почему-то казалось, что глаза его смеются. Или это опять постарались обманчивые отсветы костра.  
— Трогательно, — повторил Маккой.  
— Ага, трогательно, — ещё раз повторил Джим.

На следующий день Спок вместе с Маккоем поехали в город пополнять запасы. Джим сказал, что будет сторожить палатку и оставшиеся в их маленьком полевом лагере вещи.

— Леонард, ты ведь понимаешь, что так не бывает — чтобы голова взорвалась, как арбуз?  
— Нет, что ты, бывает, — Маккой иронично ухмыльнулся. — Особенно, если голова, к примеру, сделана из взрывчатки.  
На выходе из магазина Леонард бросил взгляд на стопку бесплатных газет и остановился как вкопанный, прочитав заголовок первой полосы. Он взял газету.  
— Спок, смотри.  
Заголовок газеты гласил: «По подозрению в пятом убийстве, совершённым Бубновым Валетом, разыскивается актёр». Ниже располагались две фотографии, на одной была изображена блондинка с лицом в форме сердечка, на другой — Джим.

— Я подозревал, — Леонард вздохнул.  
— С учётом событий последних дней, думаю, полиция верно вычислила Бубнового Валета. — Спок говорил спокойно, но сдвинутые брови выдавали его настроение. — Теперь, насколько я понимаю, Джим тоже в твоём сценарии. 

Обратно ехали молча.  
Джим играл с пуделем, когда Леонард со Споком подъехали к лагерю.  
— Привет, ребят! Ну как съездили?  
Они молча вышли из машины, и Джим с тревогой поднялся.  
— Ребята, это то, что я думаю?  
— Если ты про бурбон — то да. — Маккой хмуро прошёл мимо, держа в руке бутылку. — Тебе налить?  
Спок остановился перед Джимом, пристально глядя на него.  
— Спок, ты хочешь что-то мне сказать? Давай, говори, — казалось, Джим начал заводиться.  
— У тебя где-то был припасен пейот, Джим.  
— Оу. У нас вечеринка с пейотом?  
— А почему нет?

Они не заметили, как опустилась ночь, и сколько часов прошло. Костёр потрескивал, трое сидели у огня. Джим разглядывал руку через бинокль.  
— Думаю. Из тебя бы вышел отличный Папа Римский. Спок. — Маккой серьёзно посмотрел на друга. — Очень терпимый.  
— Ты был бы классным Папой, Спок... — Джим опустил бинокль.  
Спок кивнул.  
— Никто не хочет поговорить о слоне в комнате? — Леонард оглядел присутствующих и пошерудил костёр палкой.  
— О ком? — немного заторможенно склонил голову набок Спок.  
— Мы обхреначились пейотом, Боунс. Думаешь, самое время? Вы оба знаете теперь, кто я. Спок, похоже, решил меня не убивать, несмотря на то, что из-за меня, ну, технически из-за меня Хан убил Нийоту. Типа, месть буйного психопата. Так? — Джим горько рассмеялся и позвал, — Бонни! Иди сюда! Дай лапку.  
Вместо комментария Спок встал, неловко пошатнулся и ушёл куда-то в темноту. Костёр трещал.  
— Прости, если я был не слишком хорошим другом, Джим, — тихо произнес Леонард.  
— Ты был хорошим другом, Боунс, о чём ты вообще.  
— Зачем ты убил всех этих людей?  
Кирк долго смотрел в глаза Леонарду, прежде чем ответить.  
— Ну, как я говорил тебе на вечеринке в честь дня рождения Джослин, я убил всех этих людей, чтобы немного подтолкнуть тебя. Чтобы тебе было о чём писать, и чтобы ты смог закончить сценарий. Ты просто был пьян, и не помнишь, Боунс. — Улыбка Джима была какой-то невесёлой. Надтреснутой.  
— Ты... говорил мне? Не могу поверить... Джим... Я точно алкоголик, раз забыл такое.  
Джим молчал.  
— Я алкоголик, Джим. — Леонард обхватил голову руками. Джим смотрел на него некоторое время, потом будто принял какое-то решение для себя.  
— Окей, ладно. Не говорил я такого на вечеринке. Я просто прикололся, не бери в голову. С тобой всё нормально, зачем себя винить. Не, я точно не говорил такого. Ты бы мог кому-то ляпнуть, у меня были бы неприятности.  
Леонард с облегчением поднял голову, не замечая странного блеска в глазах Джима.  
— Тогда зачем ты сейчас заявил, что говорил?!  
— Чтоб ты задумался о своих проблемах с алкоголем! Достойное объяснение?  
— Джим! Ты убиваешь женщин!  
— Только одну, не надо подтасовывать. Успокойся. Мне жаль.  
— Ты выстрелил ей в живот.  
— Ну это же лучше, чем в голову, разве нет?  
— Нет, не лучше!  
— Я же сказал, что мне жаль, разве нет?!  
Леонард покачал головой.  
— Я не общаюсь с теми, кто убивает женщин, Джим. И я точно не пишу вместе с ними сценарий.  
Джим застыл.  
— К чему ты клонишь, Боунс?  
— Сворачивай свою палатку, Джим. — Маккой не смотрел в глаза другу. — Всё кончено. — Он поднял бутылку с остатками бурбона и надолго приложился к ней.  
Джим непонимающе улыбнулся, так и не сдвинувшись с места.  
— Кончено?  
— Где Спок вообще? — Леонард огляделся, избегая смотреть на Джима. Потом встал и пошёл в темноту ночи нетвёрдыми шагами. — Спок! Спо-ок, ты где?

Спок нашёлся на маленьком холме в двадцати метрах от лагеря, он смотрел вдаль. Маккой подошёл и встал с ним плечом к плечу. Луна медленно плыла по небу. В пустыне это зрелище было более чем впечатляющим. От принятого им пейота луна выглядела немного необычно — покрылась радужной рябью и колыхалась по краям, но так было даже красивее.  
— Спок, мы уходим.  
Спок продолжал смотреть вдаль, теперь стало заметно, что его немного ведёт — то ли от пейота, то ли от алкоголя. В руке он тоже держал бутылку. Краем сознания Маккой удивился, ведь при нём Спок ещё ни разу не употреблял алкоголь.  
— Нийота сидит в кресле. Она в каком-то мрачном месте... Я вижу, Леонард. Я думал, она в раю, но она просто в кресле. С пулей в затылке. Мне казалось, там на небе, они должны убирать подобные вещи...  
Леонард посмотрел на Спока. По лицу того текли слёзы. Он не знал, что ободряющего можно сказать в такой ситуации. Что вообще говорят, когда такое происходит? Банальное «мне жаль»? Какая чушь. Хотелось просто убраться подальше от Джима и его цепочки убийств-для-улучшения-сценария.  
— Может, ты просто переел галюциногенных грибов, Спок?  
— Дело не в галлюциногенах.  
— Да? Ты только что видел Нийоту в кресле.  
— Да. В каком-то мрачном месте.  
— В России?  
— Вылядело гораздо мрачнее, чем Россия.  
— Ужасно. Давай обсудим это, Спок. Но только по дороге домой, идёт? То есть, мы могли бы найти логичное...

Внезапно около костра раздался громкий взрыв, и пламя взвилось в воздух. Они резко обернулись. Горел автомобиль.  
— О Боже... — Леонард побежал к костру, Спок устремился за ним.  
— Джим! Джим! — они остановились около машины, из всех окон вырывалось пламя, внутри ничего было не разглядеть. Сердце Маккоя болезненно сжалось, уши закладывало. Неужели Джим?.. Его родной, весёлый Джим?..  
— Я в палатке, ребята! — Он обернулся и увидел Кирка, тот махнул им рукой. Рядом сидела Бонни. Она звонко тявкнула. — Только не злись, Боунс.  
— Чёртов ты придурок, Джим! — Крикнул он, чувствуя острую смесь ярости и облегчения, и ещё желание прибить того на месте. — Что ты наделал?!  
— Поджёг машину. — Кирк в защитном жесте поднял пуделя и прижал к себе. Вид у него был немного виноватый. Но только немного.  
— И как мы теперь попадём домой, блядь? Мы посреди пустыни.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты уезжал, Боунс. И это самая маленькая из наших проблем, знаешь. — Джим смущенно поправил шапку с собачьими ушами, которую снова зачем-то надел.  
Леонард и Спок уже в который раз за последние сутки переглянулись.  
— Что ещё ты натворил?  
— Я придумал план, — Джим ухмыльнулся, — залезайте.  
В палатке было тепло. Может, потому что довольно тесно для троих, а может из-за того, что в двух метрах от неё пылал автомобиль.  
— Я уже позвонил Хану, — весело начал Джим. — И объяснил, где мы находимся. И сказал, мол, пусть приезжает за своей собакой. А если будет сложно найти, пусть ориентируется на горящий Бьюик. Но я всё-таки взял с него обещание: чтобы приехал один и без оружия.  
Спок поднял бровь, а Маккой схватился за голову.  
— В общем, он приедет через пару часов, плюс-минус пол часа, в зависимости от ситуации на дороге. Итак, — Кирк сделал широкий приглашающий жест, — смотрите. Я пометил для вас пушки. — На спальнике рядом с ним лежали два пистолета, к каждому крепилась аккуратная бирка с надписями «Спок» и «Леонард» соответственно. — Вы можете пользоваться ими, можете нет, как захотите. Я не считаю вас трусами. Но свой я буду держать при себе. Думаю, все уже сыты по горло разговорами о мире в пустыне. Согласны? Я — да. Это кино закончится по-моему. — Джим театральным жестом надел тёмные очки, хотя на улице стояла ночь, и начал выбираться из палатки.  
— Это ебаное безумие, Джим! Великолепно, блядь! — Всё, что сумел выдавить из себя Маккой, глядя на пистолеты. Спок задумчиво смотрел на чёрные стволы в полумраке. — Ты понимаешь, что сейчас будет, Спок?  
— Уже рассчитываю вероятности, Леонард. Насколько позволяет состояние.  
— Просто заебись... — Ему хотелось выбежать из палатки и трясти Джима за грудки до тех пор, пока тот не признается, что опять пошутил. — Спок, сколько отсюда до ближайшего кемпинга?  
— Мы не можем его бросить. Ты не бросишь его, Леонард.  
Проклятый гоблин был как всегда прав.  
— Но ведь ты не собираешься драться?  
— Конечно, не собираюсь. Я уже выбрал свой путь, выбрал давно. Но и убегать не буду.  
— И что намерен делать?  
— Наверное просто умру, — ответил буднично Спок.  
— Друзья не дают умирать друзьям, Спок.  
— Друзья-психопаты, похоже, дают. Но я тебя понял. И... Леонард. Это ведь ты считал психопатов такими занятными? Но со временем эта психопатия приедается, как ты считаешь? Или нет? — Спок внимательно посмотрел на Леонарда и тоже вылез из палатки, захватив с собой пистолет.

Великолепно. У Маккоя уже не осталось слов. Хотелось прямо на месте залиться бурбоном, потом облиться им и прыгнуть в горящую машину. Потому что примерно так он себя и чувствовал сейчас. Он взял пистолет, вылез из палатки и направился к Джиму нетвёрдыми шагами. Оступился, почти упал, откинул пистолет куда-то в сторону, схватился за Джима и повалился с ним на землю. Уселся сверху и попытался его придушить.  
— Агх-х-х, — захрипел Кирк, пытаясь отцепить Леонарда от себя. Наконец это ему удалось. Он схватил Маккоя за обе руки. — Боунс, перестань, алкоголик ты хренов!  
— Да, не стоит себя так вести, Леонард. Тебе определённо стоит бросить пить, если ты так себя ведёшь. — Спок был уже рядом, чтобы в случае чего подстраховать Джима. «Грёбаные друзья», — подумал почему-то невпопад Маккой. А вслух уже рычал:  
— Если я так себя веду?! — он больно ткнул Джима пальцем, всё ещё сидя на нём, — Спок, этот кадр, Джеймс грёбаный Тиберий Кирк только что позвонил психопату-убийце, чтобы тот ненормальный приехал и прикончил всех нас. А этот — он указал на Спока, глядя при этом на Кирка, — разуверился в своей вере в загробную жизнь, потому что сожрал психотропный кактус! Вы ебанулись что ли все?! И вы будете учить меня, как себя вести?! — он попытался слезть с Джима, вместо этого неуклюже скатился с него и лёг на землю рядом. Джим приподнялся, уперевшись ладонями в землю:  
\- Стоп-стоп, таймаут. Спок, что значит, «засомневался в своей вере в загробную жизнь, потому что сожрал психотропный кактус»?  
Спок наклонил с грустью голову.  
— Я только что видел Нийоту. Там, на холме рядом с лагерем. Ей было, что сказать.  
Джим поднялся, отряхивая джинсы и растирая шею. Леонард продолжал лежать рядом на земле, смотря в небо с тоской.  
— Про то, что нет никакой загробной жизни?  
— По сути, да. — Спок выглядел очень печальным.  
Джим постоял некоторое время, глядя на него, потом перекатился с пятки на носок и сказал:  
— Тебе просто послышалось, что это Ухура, Спок. Знаешь, почему? Только не злись. Я на самом деле могу неплохо имитировать её голос. Я прокрался туда, к тебе, немного раньше, и притворился, что это она. И стал нести всякий бред.  
Леонард посмотрел на Джима снизу вверх и медленно сел. Он-то знал, что всё это время они просидели с Джимом у костра. Спок слегка наклонил голову набок и прищурился.  
— А что именно ты говорил её голосом, Джим? Про место, в котором ты находился? Как именно ты его описал?  
— Именно?  
— Да.  
Джим поскрёб затылок.  
— Ну, я сказал, что оно типа... ну, такое... оно... мрачное. И всё такое.  
Спок подошел вплотную к Джиму, постоял так немного, а затем неловко обнял его.  
— Нет, она говорила другое, Джим. Но всё равно. Спасибо. — Потом расцепил объятия, отвернулся и медленно побрёл по пустыне, в сторону ближайшего населённого пункта. Никто не стал его останавливать. 

Через час рассвело. Леонард так и не смог заснуть. Внутри всё переворачивалось от того, что он узнал за эту ночь. Он тихо вылез из палатки, захватив с собой остатки бурбона, и осмотрелся. Рядом валялись их со Споком пистолеты. Он подобрал оба.

Джим сидел на холме рядом с лагерем, спиной к нему. Его пшеничного цвета макушку освещало восходящее солнце. Пустыня вокруг постепенно оживала. Леонард подошёл и сел рядом, положил около Джима обе пушки. Тот посмотрел на них и скривился:  
— Отлично, теперь мне придётся убивать всех самому.  
Леонард смотрел на Кирка, его уставшее осунувшееся лицо и потрескавшиеся от сухого воздуха пустыни губы. Протянул руку и тронул того за плечо.  
— Прости, что пытался придушить тебя, Джим. Сумасшедшая ночь.  
Джим замер на секунду, потом моргнул и улыбнулся.  
— Всё нормально, Боунс. Нехилая у тебя хватка для пацифиста. — Он потёр шею и опустил взгляд. — Я люблю тебя.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Некоторое время они сидели молча. Леонард отхлебнул ещё бурбона.  
— Слушай, Боунс. Если не будешь отстреливаться, может пойдешь за Споком? Уходи тоже. Тут скоро будет слишком жарко. Догонишь его, ему сейчас нужна поддержка.  
— Нет, он уже далеко ушёл наверное. Лучше посмотрю, что из этого всего выйдет, останусь с тобой.  
— Ты решай что-то насчёт своей пьянки. Клянусь, она тебя угробит. — Джим серьёзно посмотрел на Леонарда.  
Сил иронизировать над ситуацией не было, и Маккой просто хмыкнул.

Джим смотрел в бинокль. Дорога казалась пустой. Прошло в общей сложности уже определённо больше двух часов после звонка, а Хан так и не подъехал. Леонард встал рядом, но ему без бинокля тем более не удалось что-то разглядеть.  
— Мы с тобой сейчас будто сидим в приёмной венерологического диспансера, да? — Джим скосил глаза на Маккоя. — Ждём, пока откроется дверь, доктор выйдет и скажет «Боунс! Ты свободен». Или «Боунс, у тебя венерическое заболевание», — Джим глубокомысленно кивнул сам себе.  
— Господи, ну и метафоры у тебя, Джим. Дай бинокль.  
— Или про хламидии, к примеру...  
— Едут. Он едет один, - с удивлением сказал Маккой. — Почему он приехал один?

К лагерю подъехал кабриолет с открытым верхом.  
Джим приближался к машине перебежками, держа пистолет обеими руками. Леонард нёс на руках Бонни.  
Хан вышел из автомобиля и поднял руки, спокойно глядя на них. Повернулся на месте, чтобы его было хорошо видно.  
— Подними пиджак. — Джим держал пистолет и смотрел непроницаемым взглядом. Маккой никогда его не видел таким прежде.  
Хан с невозмутимым видом повернулся спиной и приподнял пиджак, показывая, что безоружен. Раздался выстрел, и он с удивлённым видом упал на колени. На пиджаке быстро наливалось тёмное пятно крови.  
— Джим, ты выстрелил ему в спину?!  
— Конечно в спину. Целился в позвоночник. — Они подошли к Хану.  
— Да он ведь был безоружен...  
— Ага, хрен там, Боунс. — Кирк пинком повалил Хана на землю и начал обыскивать. — Где твои пушки?!  
— Ты сказал не брать, и я не взял... — Хан закашлялся, выплюнул кровь. Повернул голову к пуделю. — Бонни, малышка...  
— Не взял пушку на финальную перестрелку? Херня! — Джим подбежал к автомобилю и принялся обыскивать его. — И не смей говорить с моей собакой, — бросил он запальчиво.  
Хан лежал на земле, истекая кровью. Он посмотрел на Леонарда.  
— Он сказал не брать, я и не взял... а ты кто?  
— Просто друг Джима.  
— Нашёл! Хрена с два этот пидарас безоружен! — Кирк торжественно вылез из автомобиля, держа в руках сигнальный пистолет.  
— Двой друг больной... — Хан посмотрел с отвращением на Джима.  
— Хрена с два безоружен! — Джим подбежал к ним, потрясая маленьким сигнальным пистолетом.  
— Это ракетница, Джим.  
— С ракетницей тоже можно дел натворить.  
— Похоже, я умираю... — прошепал Хан.  
— Что? — Кирк наклонился к нему.  
— Я умираю  
— Да хорош уже ныть! Пидорас психованный! — Джим пнул Хана и подозрительно осмотрелся вокруг.  
— Ай! Можно мне хотя бы почесать Бонни за ушком...  
— Нет, я не дам целовать её и чесать за ушком!  
— Джим, надо отвезти его в больницу. — Леонард хмуро смотрел на стонущего, лежащего у его ног человека.  
— Ты совсем мозг пропил, Боунс? Да нахуй надо возить этого грёбаного психопата в больницу? Чтобы его там откачали, что ли?! Он же злодей! — Джим всплеснул руками, всё ещё держа в одной руке пушку, а в другой маленький сигнальный пистолет.

Спок шёл по пустыне мимо редких сухих кустарников. Пейот начал выветриваться, и стало легче. Наконец, он вышел на дорогу и побрёл вдоль обочины. Дойти хотя бы до ближайшей заправки или кемпинга — а там уже он сможет сориентироваться и найти маршрут до города. Примерно через тридцать минут он подошел к небольшому кемпингу: небольшой мотель и пара трейлеров рядом с ним, вот и все следы присутствия человека на мили вокруг. Подходя, он услышал позади шум и обернулся. Один из бандитов Хана стоял, наведя на него ствол ружья.  
— Руки вверх!  
— Нет, — просто сказал Спок.  
— Чего? — с недоумением спросил тот.  
— Я сказал «нет».  
Из чёрного автомобиля вышли ещё три человека и окружили Спока.  
— Почему «нет»? — бандит уже начал злиться, словно не знал, как прекратить этот странный диалог.  
— Не хочу.  
— Но у меня ружьё!  
— Мне это не важно.  
— Но... как же тогда ружьё? — казалось, бандит был в первый раз в такой странной ситуации и не мог понять, по какому сценарию ему теперь двигаться.  
— Не знаю. — Спок оставался невозмутимым.  
Они стояли так около минуты, молча глядя друг на друга. Остальные тоже молчали, будто выжидая.  
— Где твои друзья?  
— Не знаю, — спокойно ответил Спок.  
— Знаешь!  
— Нет, не знаю.  
— Да знаешь ты!  
— Ну застрелите меня за это.  
Тут все услышали звук подъезжающего автомобиля. Метрах в десяти от них остановилась полицейская машина, из неё вышли двое. 

— Это пиздец какой-то, Боунс. — Джим смотрел, как Леонард усаживает Хана на переднее сидение его же машины.  
— Мы не можем позволить ему истечь кровью.  
— Ещё как можем! Пусть истекает кровью!  
— Я не уйду без своей собаки... Она мне как семья. — Прохрипел Хан, глядя на Бонни на руках у Кирка.  
— Слушай меня внимательно, пидарас ебаный, — Джим прищурил глаза. — Или ты — или твоя собака, понял меня?  
— Ну тогда я выберу себя, хорошо? — выглядел Хан отстранённо. Светло-голубые, прозрачного оттенка глаза будто заволокло дымкой. — Если я умру, у меня в любом случае не будет собаки.  
— Очень умно.  
— Если я выживу, я всегда смогу вернуться за своей собакой и вышибить вам обоим мозги.  
— Совершенно верно! — опять раздражённо подтвердил Джим. — Своей маленькой ракетницей!

Пока они пререкались, Маккой сел за руль, удостоверился, что ключи в гнезде зажигания, и проверил уровень бензина. Он сделал последний глоток бурбона и закинул пустую бутылку на заднее сиденье.  
— Вы садитесь за руль выпившим? — Хан осуждающе посмотрел на Маккоя.  
Тот проигнорировал Хана и пристально взглянул Кирку в глаза:  
— Я вернусь за тобой.  
Джим молча кивнул и протянул в ответ свой пистолет рукоятью вперед. Маккой помотал головой и нажал педаль газа.

— Это была самая хреновая перестрелка в моей жизни. Зачем он приехал на финальную перестрелку с ракетницей? — сказал вслед удаляющемуся автомобилю Джим. Он немного постоял в тишине, посмотрел на сигнальную ракетницу в руке. Лицо его изменилось, будто к нему пришло какое-то озарение. Он поднял руку вверх и выстрелил. Сияющий красный шар, отлично видимый даже при дневном свете, взвился в небо. 

Кто-то из людей Хана около кемпинга увидел сигнал, и скоро все они уже смотрели на горизонт, в сторону сверкающего огонька в небе.  
— У тебя есть оружие? — спросил бандит с ружьём Спока.  
Спок не ответил, он бросил взгляд на полицейских, которые стояли рядом с машиной и разговаривали о чём-то. На него и людей рядом с ним те не смотрели. Показать фото Ухуры, сказать, что они убили её. Сообщить, что знаю, где убийца — мелькнуло разом в голове Спока.  
— Шёл бы ты отсюда. Ты странный, но ты мне нравишься. — С этими словами бандит направился к машине, и остальные потянулись за ним. Спок засунул руку в нагрудный карман и нащупал фотографию Ухуры. Бандит заметил движение и, неправильно его истолковав, резко вскинул ружьё и выстрелил. Боль пронзила Спока, он понял, что падает. Полицейские развернулись на выстрел и открыли стрельбу по машине, в которой уже сидели бандиты. Их автомобиль резко взвизгнул колесами и набрал скорость.

Спок лежал и смотрел в голубое небо Невады. Над ним не было ничего уже, кроме неба, — высокого неба, не ясного, но всё-таки неизмеримо высокого, с тихо ползущими по нему серыми облаками. Полицейские сделали ещё несколько выстрелов вслед и подбежали к Споку. Он не обращал на них внимания. Один из них быстро направился к машине и вызвал скорую по рации. Но для Спока это уже не имело значения. Небо было спокойным, ничего, кроме тишины и покоя не было в нём.

Впереди на встречной показался автомобиль, он неожиданно остановился и перекрыл дорогу. Все четыре двери открылись, из них вышли вооружённые люди. Маккой посмотрел на Хана.  
— Надо было взять пушку, — сказал тот с кривой улыбкой.  
— Я в них не верю. — Маккой хмуро смотрел на подходящих людей.  
— Не веришь в пушки? А я для тебя тоже красивое видение или шутка? — усмехнулся Хан и пробежался по Маккою оценивающим взглядом.  
— Я тебе жизнь пытался спасти.  
— Кость не задета, а здоровье у меня крепкое, — бросил высокомерно тот и вышел из машины.  
— Копы едут, босс, — подошёл к Хану один из подчинённых. Другой держал Маккоя на мушке. — Нам пришлось пристрелить одного, который заторможенный самый.  
Маккой схватился за руль, чтобы не выдать, как задрожали его руки. Хан заметил и улыбнулся холодно:  
— А теперь жалеешь, что нет пистолета?  
Леонард посмотрел ему в глаза и помолчал какое-то время. Наконец, ответил:  
— Нет. Не жалею. Шёл бы ты нахуй.  
— А где второй парень, босс?  
— На дороге, с моей собакой. Дайте мой пистолет. — Хан медленно подошёл вплотную к машине и наставил пистолет в висок Маккою. Они смотрели друг на друга, и никто не отводил взгляда.  
— Что будем делать, босс? — не выдержал кто-то из его людей.  
— Заберём мою собаку, — Хан сделал знак Маккою подвинуться на соседнее сиденье, тот подчинился, и он сел за руль. Обе машины развернулись и поехали в сторону Джима.  
— Почему у тебя такое недовольное лицо? — Хан успевал следить и за дорогой, и за Леонардом. — Я мог бы пристрелить тебя там, на дороге. — Маккой молчал. — Да, у тебя убили друга и скоро убьют второго, но в сумме это всего лишь двое мёртвых друзей. А у меня убили четырёх моих парней и подругу. Она мне не очень-то нравилась, ладно. Но я очень дорожу своей командой, знаешь. Всё равно, это пять убитых друзей — на три больше, чем у тебя.  
Леонард продолжал молчать, а потом вдруг усмехнулся, глядя вперёд, на холм и россыпь знакомых валунов.  
— Что?  
— Да так, ничего. Просто увидел идеальное место для перестрелки. 

Джим стоял за одним из камней и сосредоточенно целился в автомобили. Раздался выстрел, и машина, следующая за кабриолетом Хана, резко свернула на обочину и врезалась в ближайшие камни со всего разгону. Хан притормозил, выдернул Маккоя с сиденья и заставил сесть рядом, за корпусом автомобиля. Кирк деловито палил из друх пистолетов одновременно, держа в зубах третий. Хан начал отстреливаться, оставшиеся в живых из другой машины тоже. 

— Уходим от машины, уходим! — вдруг закричал один и побежал, но двое других не успели среагировать. Автомобиль взорвался. Маккой услышал смех Джима.

Хан толкнул Маккоя, побуждая того встать, затем повёл перед собой, наставив на него пистолет и схватив за воротник куртки.  
— Бросай пушку! Иначе твоему дружку крышка.  
— Не бросай пистолет, Джим!  
— Тише, тише. — Кирк на секунду показался показался из-за камня и снова спрятался. — Всё идет идеально. Вот мои пистолеты, мистер бандит. — Он кинул два пистолета на дорогу под ноги Хану.  
— И третий!  
— У меня только два было, — ответил искренне Джим, держа палец на курке третьего пистолета.  
— Я видел тебя с тремя!  
— Ладно, умник, — из-за камня вылетел ещё один ствол.  
— А теперь спускайся быстро, вместе с моей собакой!  
— Отпустишь моего друга, если спущусь?  
— Да, отпущу. Если ты спустишься.  
— Он вообще не при делах. — Маккой разражённо сжал зубы, услышав эти слова. — Он просто писал сценарий.  
— Это правда? — Хан посмотрел на Леонарда с интересом. Его человек подошёл ближе, направив пушку в сторону камней, но внимательно наблюдая за Маккоем при этом. Тот вздохнул.  
— Да.  
— Как называется?  
— «Семь психопатов».  
Хан одобрительно кивнул.  
— Я спускаюсь, — Кирк медленно подходил, бережно прижимая собаку. В другой руке у него был сигнальный пистолет, ствол он направил собаке в голову. — Просто пытался оттянуть время. Надо было кое-что перезарядить. — Он подошёл совсем близко и весело улыбнулся. — Ты забыл про ракетницу, ублюдок.  
— Бонни... — в низком голосе Хана послышались отчетливые жалостливые нотки, которые никак не вязались с его угрожающей внешностью.  
— Да, Бонни, — Кирк рассмеялся, — милая собачка. — Он приставил сигнальную ракетницу к голове пуделя.  
— Бонни не при делах, это не честно.  
— Ещё заплачь, ага, — Кирк покивал с издевательской улыбкой, но тут же сменил тон — Боунс, иди ко мне.  
— Они убили Спока, Джим. Скорее всего.  
Всякое выражение сошло с лица Джима. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, будто обувь вдруг стала ему мала.  
— Ну, что ж, — он посмотрел на ракетницу в руке и на собаку.  
— Я его не убивал! — Хан отпустил куртку Маккоя, отвёл от него пистолет и сделал шаг в сторону. — Я не стрелял в него. Забирай второго друга, только не убивай Бонни.  
— Боунс, не стой так. — Джим больше не улыбался. Голос его стал каким-то скрипучим. — Записывай.  
Маккой медленно подошёл к нему.  
— Джим, пойдём со мной, пожалуйста, — произнёс тихо. — Это надо прекратить.  
— Я же говорил, Боунс...  
— Что говорил?  
— Фильм закончится по-моему. — Он ловко вытащил бубновую карту из рукава и засунул собаке за ошейник.  
— Нет... Нет, блядь! Это всё какой-то фарс! Всё будет не так! — Маккой начал отступать спиной, затем развернулся, подбежал к машине и сел за руль.  
Хан попытался выстрелить в Джима, но пистолет дал осечку.  
Маккой развернул автомобиль и поехал прочь.  
Хан выстрелил. Опять осечка.  
— Что с пистолетом? — в голосе Джима были только усталость и раздражение.  
— Клинит иногда.  
— Что, прям во время ебаной перестрелки? — Кирка уже начала раздражать вся ситуация. Никакого следования канонам жанра, в самом деле.  
— Чарли, пристрели его, — бросил Хан, пытаясь разобраться с пистолетом.  
— На ебаной перестрелке?!  
— Чарли, пристрели его, пока он не смотрит!  
— А я смотрю.  
— А я и не стреляю... — Чарли, казалось, был сбит с толку.  
— Разберись со свом пистолетом уже! — терпение Джима явно подходило к концу. Бонни тявкнула. — Или пидорская головёнка твоей пидорской собачки сейчас разлетится.  
— У нее не пидорская головёнка, — пушка Хана всё еще заедала.  
— Пять...  
— У неё нормальная голова.  
— Четыре... три...  
— Можешь снова начать с пяти?  
— Не буду я начинать с пяти.  
Хан поднял взгляд от своего пистолета и с мольбой посмотрел Джиму в глаза. Тот посмотрел на собаку в своих руках. Вздохнул.  
— Пять. Четыре. — Хан опять возился с пистолетом. Послышался звук полицейской сирены — к месту перестрелки подъезжали копы.  
— Три. Два.  
Хан мягким движением перезарядил отлаженный наконец пистолет и навёл на Джима. Выстрелил. Автомобиль полиции остановился рядом, из него выбежали копы. Джим упал на колени.  
— Бросить оружие! Руки за голову!  
Хан поднял руки и ласково посмотрел на Бонни, сидящую рядом с Джимом. Джим повалился на землю, прижимая к животу руки. На футболке быстро наливалось тёмно-красное пятно.  
— Иди к папочке, малышка, — позвал Хан.  
— Дай лапку... — Кирк протянул Бонни окровавленную руку. Пудель подал ему лапу. Хан гневно раздул ноздри, но его уже вели к автомобилю.

Маккой затормозил рядом с кемпингом. На дороге лежал Спок, рядом с ним толпилось несколько человек, один сидел и что-то делал с его телом. Леонард выскочил из машины и подбежал.  
— Спок... Это я, Леонард. Слава Богу, ты жив.  
— Я вроде остановил кровь, но ему срочно надо в больницу. Мы вызвали скорую, но не знаю, когда она сюда доберётся, — сказал человек рядом со Споком.  
— А тут вовсе не мрачно. — Спок, казалось, бредил. Он смотрел невидищим взглядом вверх и будто говорил сам с собой.  
— Не смей умирать, слышишь! — Маккой открыл заднюю дверь машины. — Я отвезу его. Спасибо огромное за помощь. — Вместе с сердобольным незнакомцем они положили Спока на заднее сиденье. Леонард дал по газам.

На месте перестрелки никого не оказалось — только кровь на пыльной земле. Неизвестно, выжил Джим или нет. Леонард быстро развернулся и поехал в город.  
— Если ты выжил, клянусь, я сам убью тебя за твою склонность к эффектам. Только не умирай, Джим, только не умирай... Спок, ты тоже не умирай! — Спок ничего не ответил, он лежал без сознания. — Я допишу сценарий, но вы оба должны мне пообещать, что останетесь живы! 

**Два месяца спустя**

— Боунс, я себя нормально уже чувствую, даже отлично. Не стоит.  
— Заткнись и полезай в машину. Стоит мне отойти на минуту, ты уже пытаешься отжиматься или качать пресс. — Маккой открыл перед Джимом дверь и помог тому забраться внутрь.  
— Да я просто проверял, в каком состоянии мышцы находятся, я не собирался на самом деле тренироваться!  
Кирка наконец выписали из больницы, где он перенёс сложную операцию и долгий период восстановления. Он был ещё слаб, но когда это могло остановиться такую занозу в заднице, как он? Правда, Маккоя просто радовало, что тот жив, а уж характер — ну, какой есть, его не переделать. Суд был назначен на пятнадцатое число следующего месяца. Показания Маккоя о том, что Джим всё время находился рядом, к его удивлению, приняли без вопросов, оставалось только тщательно продумать линию защиты. Хотя Леонард подозревал, что дело было не в показаниях, а в том, что Джим когда-то оказал несколько важных и не вполне законных услуг судье. Спок тоже выжил, он был ранен легче, просто потерял много крови. Его выписали две недели назад. Маккой завёл автомобиль и тронулся.  
— Мы едем к тебе? — Джим наконец успокоился и смотрел на Леонарда.  
— Да. Сначала ко мне, потом я отвезу тебя домой.  
— Можно... я останусь у тебя на ночь?  
Леонард молчал, не зная, что сказать. С одной стороны, хотелось улыбнуться незатейливому вопросу, а с другой — отругать Джима за то, что тот думает совсем не о своем здоровье, а чёрт знаем о чём.  
— Ну пожалуйста? Или Джослин тебя простила?  
— При чём тут вообще Джослин, Джим! Тебе восстанавливаться надо.  
— Но я останусь.  
— Хорошо, останешься.  
— Останусь.  
— Да хорошо, хорошо, останешься!  
Джим улыбнулся нахмуренному профилю Леонарда и заёрзал на сиденье, расслабляясь и разглядывая дорогу впереди.  
— Джим.  
— Да?  
— Я закончил сценарий вчера.  
— Правда?!  
— Да. Спасибо тебе и Споку.  
— Рад был помочь, Боунс.

Солнце Невады ласкало город по-осеннему прозрачными лучами, освещая новый день. Отражалось на стёклах Бьюика, в котором на переднем сиденье ехали двое мужчин. Один, тот что за рулем, немного хмурился, но скорее по привычке, а не из-за плохого настроения. В углах его губ притаилась улыбка. Другой, с копной светлых непослушных волос, кивал в такт музыке и рассматривал утренний город безмятежным взглядом голубых глаз.


End file.
